The Legend Of Elsword: Forging Ahead
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: (Takes place after the events of The Legend of Elsword: A New Legacy) A year has passed since the war between Elrios and the Dark Overlord. The elgang realises that they need to get stronger if any evil comes back and tries to week havoc. They must face challenges so strong even the gods faces those challenges. Their new 1st job begins now.
1. 1st Job Suggestions (Updated)

**Hey guys! New story for The Legend of Elsword.**

 **Remember how I told you about making a new class for the elgang. Well, I'm going to do it now. Think of it as a 4th class for the elgang with a power probably stronger than the other three, but that's just me. This class will not be based on the original Elsword. These class may amaze you in a way, so I'd be happy if you read this.**

 **The only problem is that I'm having trouble making names for their 1st job because most of us aren't used to that. The only good thing about 1st is that their base name is given for their last name of the 1st job.**

 **I need your help in making some names for the elgang's 1st job class. If you have any suggestions, feel free to add them in the Review box. Also you'll need a plot on how they got their new 1st jobs, otherwise it'll be very difficult to come up with a plot. But don't worry because I've already given a plot for each of them but if you a better one, feel free to add it in the Review box.**

 **So please. Leave some suggestions in the Review box and I'll make their 1st job totally wicked. Thanks guys!**

 **I decided to change Elsword's story a bit, because this probably suits him better in a way.**

 **Plots:**

 **Elsword:** Elsword still hasn't gotten his powers back after the fight with Karis. He trains hard to get them back but still no luck. One day while he was going out for a walk, he meets a little girl who was attacked by hyenas. Elsword defeats them and befriends the girl due to the fact she has nowhere to go and her parents were gone. They became good friends later on, until something happened to the girl that made something inside Elsword rage.

 **Aisha:** Aisha misses her mentor, Iraqus, ever since she left the village. She always thinks about him every night. One day, she meets a Magician who has been friends with Iraqus for a long time. She tells her that he haven't taught her everything he knows yet because she wasn't ready. A certain power of magic, strong enough to rival the gods. Aisha was dumbfounded and decided to increase her magic skills by making the Magician train her and discover new power of magic... by using cards?

 **Rena:** Rena was on the mountains looking for some herbs to make medicine. Until she met a giant, ancient, talking eagle on the top mountains. The Eagle was impressed of Rena's accuracy and how she uses the wind to shoot enemies and objects from a long distance. So he decides to teach Rena how to become one with the wind, by using the sky.

 **Raven:** Raven was out in a quarry that has been destroyed by Karis's army. Suddenly he encountered a wolf who was surprisingly fast causing Raven to be caught off guard, and his claws was as sharp as his nasod claw. Raven grew interested in the wolf and decided to keep him as a pet. But first, he needs the wolf to earn his trust.

 **Eve:** Eve still thinks about what happened in her past. She looks at the sky wondering what's up there and who she really is. Suddenly she sees a meteor that is heading straight for her. The meteor revealed to be the one who saved her in her escape from the place she was awakened. She can help Eve with some information about herself and give her a new power that nobody has ever used before: Time.

 **Chung:** Chung was out in the sea in a boat fishing. Then he saw a small island and decided to go there. He saw a statue of an ancient turtle and accidentally touched it causing a huge earthquake to happen. Then out of nowhere, he saw another island rising form the sea. He decides to investigate and inside he met a turtle looks exactly like the one he saw in the statue. The turtle's shell with indestructible even Chung couldn't make a dent on it no matter how hard he tried. The turtle says that the one who finds this cave is forced to fight him and if the warrior wins, he/she has earn the right to train with the turtle. Will Chung accept his challenge?

 **Ara:** Ara was having a walk in the woods and saw a very long staircase leading to a shrine. Curious, Ara went closer to the shrine. Then suddenly, a shrine maiden appeared inside the the shrine. She tells Ara that she was awoken because Ara's aura responded to her. She wants to give Ara the power to decide her enemies' fate in an blink of an eye. Will Ara encourage herself with this power to protect her friends?

 **Elesis:** Elesis knows that her younger brother, Elsword, is trying hard to get his powers back. She knew that she also needs to get stronger in order to protect him. But she hasn't got the slightest idea on how to get stronger. Suddenly she herself began to feel dizzy and passes out. Waking up, she finds herself in a different world. The voice inside her head tells her that he can help her master the true power of the elements she possess. Elesis accepts the offer doing anything to protect her brother. (This story is similar to Elsword's)

 **Karis (BTW, her base is 'Reaper'):** Karis is worried that the darkness will take over her, so she had to do something about it. She goes to a temple and meets a sage. Karis tells the sage that she wants to control the darkness within her. The sage accepts has he gives her intense challenges causing Karis to constantly use the darkness inside her. Will these challenges help Karis accomplish her needs?

 **This is all I can do for now. As for Add and LuCiel, I'm still working on those because they haven't appeared in the series yet.**

 **Have fun suggesting!**


	2. Elsword 1st Job: Pure-Hearted Knight

**GL: I'm ready to start Forging Ahead now. Let's start with Elsword's 1st Job class because I came up with a good name for him.**

 **Elsword (Original): I wonder what this is going to be like?**

 **Elsword (Legend): Been a while since I've seen that...**

 **GL: Yeah and you'll get to see it again. Anyway, let's go!**

Elsword's PoV

It has been a year since my powers were gone. I've training so hard to get them back but for some reason, they just won't come back. I was wondering if I was ever going to get it back. But I won't give up. I must get them back so I can protect everyone.

Then Ignitus came to me as I was taking a break. "Still haven't regain your powers yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "I see." We sat down for a while until Ignitus spoke up. "Elsword... There is actually a hidden power that goes beyond your elemental powers."

I was shocked to what he said. "There is?" I asked.

"Yes. But it's only a legend... they say when your heart is completely pure. You have the ability to transform into an elemental form."

"Elemental form?"

"One for each element: Fire, Water, Wind, Lighting, Earth, Light and Shadow. Each of them will change you but will give you the power strong enough to face the gods."

"Wow. I didn't know something like that existed. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I told you, it's only a legend. To be honest, I've never seen anyone done before... except for first El-Warrior. He called himself the 'Sacred Knight' and in his fire form he named it 'Fire Knight', I heard he used that form to save Elrios. But that's all I can remember so far. Now he's gone."

"I see..." I got up and continued training.

After a while of training, I decided to take a walk in the forest. I suddenly heard footsteps and someone panting. Curious, I went towards the sound and found a little girl who's clothes are half torn and was and looks like she was running away from someone. Then I found out that she was chased by a pack of hyenas who looked hungry for food. The girl then tripped and fell over. The hyenas were getting closer to her. That when I realised that I shouldn't be watching this and immediately got behind her and drew my sword.

"Don't come any closer!" I cut every single hyena I saw. After a few slashes, the hyenas ran away. I turned around to see the girl who sprained her ankle. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. I knew I couldn't just leave her in the forest alone. So I lifted her up and she squeaks as I put her on my back. "Don't worry. I'm taking you to a fine place where we can heal your ankle. Come on!" I walked with the girl back to the village.

When we got to the village. Rena placed some bandages on the girl's ankle so it won't bleed again. "There you go. Will you be fine now?" She asked her. The girl nodded. "That's good." We let her stay in our house and let her use my room until we find her hometown.

That night, I was looking at the window while looking out for the girl who was asleep in the bed. "Um..."

I heard a voice which came from the girl which surprised me. "Oh, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yes... Um..." She looked like she wanted to say something. "...Thanks for saving me back there."

"It was nothing, I couldn't leave a girl alone and defenceless." I smiled. I began to ask her questions. "What's your name?"

"Ann." She answered.

"Ann huh? So, where's your home? Where are you parents? Do you have anyone you know?"

The girl didn't say anything for a while and then said something. "They're... gone..."

"What?"

"They're gone... They're not here anymore. My home, my mom and dad, my friends, they're all gone."

I was confused at first but then after thinking about it, I began to realise that her family and friends were dead and her home was destroyed. "What!? What happened to them?"

"Monsters... Scary monsters did it..." She answered. It looks like the remaining demons who are still in Elrios are back for more killing. It drove me mad again.

"Darn it!" I shouted quietly as I banged the table. "They're still here?" I thought the monsters were going to be gone for good, but it seems monsters can't disappeared that easily. I began to think about what I'm going to do about the girl now that she's an orphan and can't go anywhere. After lots of thinking, I've decided. "Hey, Ann! Do you wanna live with us?"

"Eh?" Ann said surprised.

"Well, since you have nowhere else to go, how about go living with us. we have lots of things that might amaze you and make you happy here. So... what do you say?"

"Okay!" She smiled as she went back to sleep. I smiled back thinking what we will be doing from now on.

Day after day, Rena, Elesis, Ann and I lived together. Rena taught her how to use medicine, Elesis told her old stories and I took walks with her. It's like we're having a bigger family than before. Until that day...

Rena, Ann and I were having a walk in the swamp. Everything was peaceful then, until now. I suddenly heard a giant leap from behind. I quickly turned around but it was too late. A fallen Birdlan stroke me in my chest. I was sent flying flat on the ground. I tried to get up but my wound was so heavy I couldn't withstand the pain. I looked at the Birdlans and saw Rena and Ann caught by them.

"Well, well, well, looks like your knight has trouble getting up." The Birdlan leader said.

"Let us go!" Ann shouted.

"Ann! Be quiet or he'll kill you." Rena attempted to cover her mouth.

"Hmm, you know, I'm kind of in the mood to slash someone. So how about this?" The Birdlan leader took Ann and lift her up. I then realised what he was going to do. "How you watch as I cut the little girl and see her suffer?" He laughed.

"No... Stop... STOP IT!" I shouted. But it was too late. The Birdlan leader swung his dagger and slashed Ann's back. Rena and I watched as she fell into the ground. The Birdlans laughed over the collapsed girl. My heart then began to feel something inside me: Rage, uncontrollable rage.

"Hahaha... I think the elf should go next." The Birdlan leader laughed.

I gritted my teeth very hard. "Y... y... you won't... g... g... y-you won't get away with this..." Nothing but anger and rage was coming inside me. "Ugh... ugh... Y... you won't... y-you won't..." I punched the ground without thinking, the ground cracked deep. My heart began heating up immensely. I felt like I was unable to control myself. My blood was boiling fast. The pain I had... I couldn't feel it anymore. It was replaced with rage. "I... I... will... make you... suffer...!" I felt a burst of fire coming inside me. A very big burst of fire.

Rena's PoV

I was shocked to see Ann stroke down, but more importantly, I felt like something is happening to Elsword. I could see him gritting his teeth with a face of anger. He then suddenly changed color for a second there but returned back. He looked like he was about to transform. The sky then began to turn dark all of the sudden. The color was dark red and I could feel a gust of hot wind blowing. The wind was very hot, almost as hot as fire.

I suddenly saw a ring of fire gather around Elsword. "Urrr... Unghrrrr... graaaahhhh..." The ground began to suddenly shake. Most of it were beginning to to break into pieces. The stones were then somehow floating around him. The place was getting hotter by the second, I was almost sweating.

The ring of fire around Elsword was getting more bigger. Before anything else could happen, Elsword finally snapped and let out a loud, scary roar as a huge gust of fire was flowing around him. "HHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed out loud. I couldn't see Elsword behind the gust. The gust was so big and hot. The Birdlans let go of me and most of them were sent flying out of the swamp. The gust finally began to fade away and I was shocked to see Elsword was became totally different. His clothes, his sword, even his eyes. I could see his flaming eyes out of anger and rage. Some of the flames were still flowing around Elsword. Not only that, I can see his wounds healing by itself. My body was shaking, I could hardly move.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" He growled.

"W-What!?" The Birdlan leader shouted. "What sorcery is this!? Some kind of trick?"

Then Elsword turned to me with a serious face. "Go! Take Ann with you and get out of here, Now! Find Elesis or Ignitus! Find the village and go!" I was still shaking, his face was so scary, my feet wouldn't move. "RRRRRRHHH! DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!" He shouted at me with anger.

I finally snapped out of my fear and was able to move my legs again. "O-Okay!" I said. I grabbed Ann and took one last look at Elsword facing the Birdlan leader.

"Move as fast as you can, Rena. I can sense Ann is still alive but she is almost out of breath. I don't think I need to remind you of that would mean." He said.

"W-What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying leave without me. Get back to the village and I'll be there when I can! Now go already!" Without hesitating, I left with Ann to find Elesis and the others.

Elsword's PoV

I have seen enough suffering with these clowns. My new power will crush them into bits. They will pay for what they have done. The Birdlan leader turned to Rena who was leaving. "I am not letting you get away from me." He said as he was about to throw his dagger at her. Angered by what I saw, I immediately got behind him and grabbed his hand which had the dagger. The Birdlan leader dropped the dagger as he turned and saw me. He tried to struggle but I refused to let go, instead I did the opposite. I squeezed his hand, hard enough to hear the bones on his hand crack.

"You're a piece of scum of Elrios, and I'm getting sick of it!" I squeezed his hand even tighter making the monster wail even louder. "How many innocent people? How many peaceful villagers have to die before you stop!?" The Birdlan leader tried to struggle even more. But the pain was so strong he fell onto his knees. "You hurt Ann. You hurt my new friend!" Then I noticed he was using all his strength to pull my hand away from mine. Understanding by his suffering, I let go of his hand on purpose.

"Wha... What are you!? You monster!" The Birdlan leader said as he was rubbing his hand.

"I... am not a monster. I am Elsword!" I shouted as I roared enraged. "I had enough of looking at your face! Now DIE!" I slammed my Fire Star sword into the ground and created a giant tornado made out of fire. The Birdlan leader got literally burned away into dust once he was caught with it. The tornado then leaves with an huge explosion out of fire.

Ignitus's PoV

I rushed to the swamp and saw trees burnt and a giant hole while one land stands in the middle with Elsword standing on it. I saw him, completely amazed by his new power, the power that can face the gods of fire. The flames he controls within him. The form that can save hundreds of people with fire. He has become a Fire Knight.

Elsword's PoV

I was back at the village with Ignitus where everyone was here. Rena and Elesis hugged me out of nowhere. But the most thing I was worried about was Ann. "Is Ann okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Her wounds were big, but she will be alright." Artea told me. I sighed of relief.

Then Ignitus came in. "Young warrior. You have reached a power more further than a normal knight. You've mastered the true element of fire. For reaching that level, you have become a Sacred Knight." He explained to me. My eyes widened when he said I became a Sacred Knight, just like the first El-Warrior. I felt like I took a giant step forward to becoming a true knight. "By the way, have gotten the other elements back?" Ignitus asked.

I felt my spirit and it seems that I couldn't feel Lightning or Earth inside me at all. "No, I still haven't got them back yet."

"I see." Ignitus sighed. "Then don't give up, Elsword. Believe in yourself and find what's yours again." I nodded and continued training. I won't rest until I gotten ALL of my powers back.

 **GL: Phew! I'm finally finished. Took me a while to think about Elsword's clothes and personality in his Fire Knight form. But I managed to get it all down. Elsword recover the rest of his elements in another story, so he won't be getting them back for a while. Anyway I hope you've enjoy reading this chapter. Next, I'll be doing Rena's 1st job class next. See you then.**

 **Elsword's 1st Job: Sacred Knight: More spikey hair than usual (Red). Still has a black band tied to his forehead. Wears a black shirt, a T-jacket (Black color on the left side and red color on the right side with a white X on it's back), an armor shoulder pad on his right shoulder, red and black pants, white armored shoes and a black glove on his right hand. Weapon: Red Star Remastered (Great Sword). Element: Fire, Lightning and Earth. Age: 15**

 **Fire Knight Elsword: Red Hair much more darker than normal. Black band still tied to his forehead. Wears a red shirt with black-colored flames pattern, a T-jacket (black color with red flames on the right side and red color with black flames on the left side with a white X at the back), black pants with red and yellow flames, black armored shoes, red armored shoulder pad shaped like a fire symbol on his right shoulder, black glove on his right hand and has red eyes with orange flames flowing inside. Personality: Anger and Rage.**


	3. Rena's 1st Job: The Gliding Elf

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Time to begin Rena's 1st job story.**

 **Rena (Legend): Yay!**

 **Elsword (Legend): I remember that you were scared of heights when you were young.**

 **Rena: H-Hey! I've gotten over it already.**

 **GL: Let's get this started before Rena snaps.**

Rena's PoV

I was at Mount Dragon alone to find some herbs secretly hidden among the mountains. I thought maybe I could make something that can help Elsword get his powers back, so I tried getting some ingredients in Mount Dragon.

I got on top on mountain and looked around at the others. Good thing I had a good eyesight because I'm an elf or I would be here forever. Luckily I managed to find a big bird carrying a white grand mistletoe. I aimed my arrow at the bird. 'The distance from me to the bird is very long but I'm sure I can make it. Sorry, Mr Bird, but this is for Elsword's sake.' I thought to myself. 'I just need to adjust the angle, feel the wind's direction and..." I pulled the trigger and sure enough, it was aiming directly to the bird. Luckily, thanks to the wind blowing left, the arrow moved slightly to the left making it a close miss causing the bird to panic and drop the mistletoe on another mountain, which was taller to where I'm standing on.

After 20 minutes of climbing to the tall mountain, I finally made it to the top. When I got there, I found a shadow in front me. I looked up and saw a giant eagle with the mistletoe in one of his legs. I almost screamed due to the fact it was so close to me but the eagle covered my mouth with his's wings.

"Ssh. Quiet! You'll make an echo in these mountains causing many birds to fly around." Trying not to freak out, I slowly calmed my nerves as the eagle let go of his wings.

"Phew, thank you." I said to him.

"Now, what are you doing here alone in the mountains?" He asked.

"Wouldn't be better if names were introduced first?" I sighed.

"It would seem so... I am Zephyr, the mighty eagle in Mount Dragon. What is yours, young elf."

"Rena. I'm here to find some herbs so I can cure my brother's (Elsword) depression." I answered.

"I see, is this what you're looking for?" He showed the mistletoe he was holding.

I nodded. "Do you think I could have it?" I asked.

"Actually, before I answer, there's something I would like to tell you." I gulped. He gave me sharp, serious but wise eyes. I didn't move. "I saw you trying to aim at the bird..."

"I-I wasn't really aiming for the bird! I actually missed on purpose so he could be shocked from the arrow and drop the mistletoe. You have believe me! You know I would never harm an innocent bird!"

"I believe you, actually from the start. But that's not all."

"Eh?" I was confused. I told him everything I know, but there's more?

"Not only did you miss the bird, you also shot a branch making it break, even though the distance was 2 kilometers away from you." He saw that? I didn't know I actually hit that branch. It was too far away from my sight. I wasn't even aiming for that.

"I became impressed by your skills, Rena. You not only made good aim, but you also used the wind to miss the bird on purpose, like you said. That's what intrigued me the most."

I couldn't believe it. A mighty eagle, impressed by my arching skills. "But it's really nothing special. It's what I've usually taught by my mother and the Guardian Sages."

"Ah, so you've been trained by Guardian Sages. That may explain why I can sense this familiar energy."

"You know them?" I asked.

"Indeed, the Guardian Sages tried to protect these mountains years ago, especially the Guardian Sage of Wind, Ventus."

"Wow." No wonder why these mountains are peaceful and undamaged.

"Hm, you seem to have been trained by Ventus, have you? I can sense a similar energy from his to yours." I nodded. "I see, maybe I could offer you to learn more about the wind."

"You can do that?" The eagle nodded.

"So, what's your decision?"

I began to think for a moment. 'I know I need the mistletoe to help Elsword. But there also has to be something else.' I thought to myself. 'Maybe if can teach me some of his powers, it could help me become as a strong as him.' I made up my mind and gave Zephyr my answer. "I'll do it. I want to learn something from you to protect those I care about."

"Hm, a very wise choice, elf... Very well. Climb onto my back and I'll take you to your training ground." Doing as he says, I climbed on his back, and before I knew it, he immediately took off and began flying.

"EEEK!" I screamed as I held on to the eagle.

"Hold on tight! We will be flying to a high and far distance." Zephyr said. We began flying higher and higher and far from the lower mountains. I could hardly see anything because we were flying so fast. Finally, up ahead, I saw a tall mysterious old tower surrounded by nothing but the sky. We landed on the top of the tower where I let got off of Zephyr. "We're here." He said.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the tower of Veata, it was so that people could use to train on the wind."

"Wow, so what is my training?" I asked.

"This!" Zephyr turned left making me turn left and well. From there, I saw an big wooden glider, sitting there waiting for someone to use it. "You'll be using this as part of your training." Zephyr said.

"W-What!?" I gasped. "What am I supposed to with this. How is gliding part of my training?"

"It seems you don't know, do you?" He then sighed. "Then allow me to explain. To use wind, you have to become one with it. Feel the wind flowing through you and you'll fly around the air. That's right, I'll be teaching you how to glide through the sky. You'll need this glider in order to complete your training."

"But... I don't know how to use this thing." I protest.

"You will know how to when you use it. Now it is time to begin, ready yourself on the glider and we shall begin."

I grabbed the handles on the glider. "Okay, now what?" I asked.

"You will now get off the tower and from there you will glide."

"WHAT!? Get off the tower?"

"Do not worry yourself. Remember, when you jump off, feel the wind and become one with it. Forget your worries, focus and think what you need to do. I have faith in you, Rena. Good luck!"

I gulped as I looked at pit below me. I shivered but I did't run away. I wanted to become strong like Elsword and everyone else. 'I will do this so I can become stronger.' I thought to myself.

When I was ready, I closed my eyes and said "I'm ready"

"Very well..." Zephyr whacked me with his wings. I stopped for one second, opened my eyes and looked down. And right before then, I immediately fell straight down. "EEYAAAHH!" I screamed out loud until I remember what Zephyr said. I pulled the glider as hard as I can. Then the glider began to go upwards and before you know it, I was gliding in the sky. "WHOOOOAAAA!" I yelled out loud as I was going high up.

"Don't panic!" Zephyr came flying next to me. "Just calm down, and think on what you need to do and do it!" He was right. I stopped screaming and tried to lean the glider forward. Sure enough, I was gliding through the sky. "There you go." Zephyr smiled.

"Wow, I can feel the wind flowing through me. This is cool." I said. I steered left and I went left. I steered right and I went right. I then did some somersaults a couple of times. Then I passed through 5 mountains shaped like a ring. After gliding for a few minutes. Zephyr told me to go back to the tower. When we got back, I got off the glider and was ready for the next test.

"You've done well on your first test, Rena. Now for the second which will be a bit more difficult. This time you'll have to rely on the wind and your body with this." Zephyr moved left to reveal a medium sized metal bag.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a wing pack. This will help you use your own body as a flying object."

"E-Eh?"

"Since you're new to this, I'll help you. Put it on and I'll give the instructions." I grabbed the wing pack, put it on my back and tightened it to me. "This time you will jump off the tower."

"W-Wha?"

"As you fall, press the button that is equipped along with pack on your chest and wings inside the pack with appear and spread into dragon wings which I got from some dragons who... won't be needing them anymore. From there, let the wings handle the balance of your body you will be gliding with it. As you land, the wings will automatically go back to your pack. Now that I've told you everything. We will say goodbye from here."

"What!? But what about-"

"You can have the wing pack. You'll need it if you're going to master gliding. Take good care of it. Here's the mistletoe you need for your brother. And one more thing, here's a little something that will help your gliding skills." He revealed a bag behind him. "Now It is time for us to go our seperate ways, but we will meet again someday, for you who still have much to learn. Say hello to Ventus for me. Farewell, Flying Ranger." That's when Zephyr took off and flew away from the sky. I was all alone now. I opened the bag and inside was some clothes that can help me progress my gliding skills like he said. I then closed it and took it with me. I grabbed the mistletoe, put it in my pocket and was ready to go back home.

I looked down at the pit below me again. I gulped but I will do it. I jumped off the tower and tried not to scream this time. I pressed the button of on my chest and then the dragon wings popped out from my back. Before you know it, I stopped falling and began ascending very high thanks to the wind. I was now gliding across the mountains again heading for home.

"Wow, this really great. I can't wait to tell everyone about this. I think I just took a big step forward to becoming stronger. I know you can't hear me Zepyhr, BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

 **GL: Phew! Took a while, but I'm finally done. I always thought about Rena wanting to fly once so I decided to make her a flying elf. This is only the gliding version though, but in her 2nd job, she will definitely fly. Next I'll be doing Aisha's 1st job. Be sure to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Rena: Flying Ranger: Has green hair with two long ponytails. Wears a brown top piece covered with green dragon scales, black skinny pants, white boots, brown leather gauntlets, a silver headband with a flower on it and a wing pack on her back. Weapon: Green Wing Remastered (Bow). Element: Wind. Age: 15.**


	4. Aisha's 1st Job: Cards of Magic

**GL (GalaxyLig** **ht): I'm back! Next is Aisha's 1st job.**

 **Aisha (Legend): 'Gulp'**

 **GL: Relax, nothing bad is going to happen.**

 **Aisha: That's not it. It's just that I am embarrassed about that memory.**

 **GL: You got your 1st job in that memory. I'm sure you'll be fine.**

 **Aisha: I don't find that reassuring.**

 **GL Let's begin!**

Aisha's PoV

I was at the Ruben library reading some books about magic. One of them was unusual. This book was about how to use magic with cards. I thought I found it interesting so read it, and believe it or not, it was. It says that you can use magic cards to help boost your allies attack and defence and also heal them and they can also intercept your enemies with magic to slow them down. Just reading about this made me find even more books about them.

"You seem really interested in those kind of books."

"EEK!" I screamed when I turned to see a lady with yellow hair who was wearing a blue cloak.

"Sssh! Bee quiet in the library." She whispered.

I quickly put my hand in my mouth, embarrassed for what i just did. "S-Sorry..." I said quietly. I took a look at her. She had blue beautiful eyes and she has a magic staff with her which surprised me. Wait! Are you a magician?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered. "And I can see you are one too since you carry a magic staff as well. My name is Kairi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you too." I greeted back.

"I'm amazed you know how to use magic at this age. Who taught you?"

"His name is Eraqus..."

The magician's eyes widened when I said that. "You're Eraqus's apprentice?" She asked.

"Wait... You know him?" I asked curious.

"... I do. He's... an old friend of mine." She answered.

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" I shouted. Then people around me shushed with their fingers. I covered my mouth again embarrassed with my red face. "You're a friend of Master Eraqus?" I asked quietly this time.

"Yes... He and I are magicians as beginners when we were young. Well, rather then friends, we were more like rivals. I remember it like it was yesterday. We used to play together as Card Magicians to see who was the best."

"Card Magicians?" I asked confused. I never heard of a magician like that.

"You mean he hasn't taught you that?" I shook my head. "I see... Well, to a novice magician like you. I'm sure why he didn't teach you."

"Wait, so Master Eraqus hasn't taught me everything he know?"

"It would appears so..." She answered.

All this time, my master has been keeping some of his secret away from me. I couldn't believe it. Why didn't he tell me this. I feel almost betrayed until Kairi snapped me out.

"Aisha... Just because he hasn't taught you everything doesn't mean he doesn't trust you. He probably didn't tell you because you weren't ready for it, or maybe it could get you into trouble like getting yourself hurt. He would probably be worried if he taught you this. I know this is weird that I'm saying this as his rival but, I believe that Eraqus would never do something to make you upset. He loves his apprentice and he's relying on you get make him proud. The Eraqus I know would always take care for his apprentices. I'm sure he has his reasons so don't think Eraqus as a bad man."

Her words taught me that I should never doubt my master. I let out my regrets and smiled. "Thank you, Kairi. You made me what a apprentice feels like."

"Good." She smiled.

"So... What's a Card Magician?" I continued.

"A Card Magician is a magician who can fight in the ancient art of fighting along with cards of magic. Like in the books, it helps power up and heal your allies and lower down you opponents status and take them down like swatting a fly. Eraqus and I are experts as Card Magicians. I use my cards to easily win against my foes."

"Wow!" I never knew such things exist. Card Magicians must be powerful people.

"You seem to be interested about this art. Do you want to be a Card Magician?" My eyes widened when she asked me. Me? become a Card Magician? For some reason my body got so excited that I want to say yes. I tried to speak but I couldn't so I only nodded. "I see... Very well. I will teach you. Come with me."

We went out of the library and headed for her house. Inside I saw lots of alchemy, staffs and cards. Kairi opened her drawer from her desk and gave me a deck of cards and a big bag.

"Here. These is what you need to become a Card Magician." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now let's go and see how well you will do with those cards." We went upstairs and what I saw was a big circle around us. "This will be your training room Aisha. You will know that I am your opponent, so you better be ready."

I gulped. "Okay."

"Now I will explain the rules. You can only have at least 20 magic cards in your deck. If you find any other magic cards, put them in the bag and think if you will use them or not. Your deck can have whatever cards you want in them, it's completely up to you. There are three types of cards: Attack, Defence and Healing.. You choose which defence cards you want to aid your allies with. You choose an attack card you want to surprise your opponents. And you choose healing cards you want to heal your ally's wounds. Attack cards are red, Defence cards are blue and Healing cards are green. Using cards is also depletes by your mana. The stronger the card is, the more mana you deplete. Are you understanding this?" I nodded.

"Good. To make it more understandable, let me show you how it works." Kairi picked up a card from her deck. "I'll use an attack card where you will become weaker. I activate **Strength** **Reducer** and use it on Aisha!" Kairi then threw a black card on the ground. Then it suddenly enlarged and slid under me. It glowed and suddenly, I became weak all of the sudden.

"Agh! What!?" I almost fell to my knees. "Now that the card has been activated on you, your maximum strength has been decreased for a limited time." Kairi continued. "You can feel that you became weaker, right?" I slowly nodded as I was trying to get back up. "Now it's your turn. Do you have a healing card called 'Esuna'?"

I looked at my cards. One of them was a green card with the name 'Esuna' on it. "Yes! Yes I do!"

"Good. Esuna is a healing card that heals all of your aliment status. Use it!"

"Okay then... um... **Esuna,** activate!" I threw the card into the ground. Then it slid under me. It glowed green, and then I somehow I feel a lot better. My strength seem to be back to normal.

"Do you feel that your strength have returned?" Kairi asked. I nodded as I smiled."Great! That was good start for you. If you can's do what the card says, just do as much as you can. When the card finished, it will disappear. When you have used all of your cards, you have nothing but your staff to defend yourself. I'll talk about it later. For now, try using an attack card now."

I looked at my deck again looking at the black attack cards. I found one called 'Deep Freeze' thinking I should give it a try. "I activate **Deep Freeze** and use it on Kairi!" I threw the card down and it slid under Kairi. The card glowed light-blue and then I saw Kairi freezing in her ice, cold body. "W-W-Well done, A-Aisha. U-Using that card will make the enemy s-slower making it m-more open to a-attack. **B-** **Burning Aura!** " Kairi used a defence card on herself and the ice in her body melted.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of those cards, Aisha. Now let's try this." Kairi then summoned two warriors made out of illusions. Then another two appeared beside me. "Let's see how well you do when you fight with allies. First add a defence card on Warrior A."

I looked for blue cards on my deck and found one that might help. "I activate **Steel body** on Warrior A!" I threw the card on the ground and then it slid under the warrior on my left side. It glowed blue and it had a blue aura around it.

"That blue aura states that his defence had increased. Now it's my turn. I activate **Iron fists** on Warrior A." Kairi slid the attack card on one of the warriors and it suddenly glowed red. "I increased one of my warrior's strength and now he will attack one of your allies." Kairi's warrior then charged at one of my warriors and slashed him before he went back beside Kairi. My warrior was on it's knees and looks weak.

"Seems like your warrior A survived. Try using a healing card on it." I checked my deck once more. 'C'mon... Which one?' I thought ti myself. I found a couple of green cards. One of them said 'Cure' which is just what I needed. "I will use **Cure** on Warrior A!" I slid the card under Warrior A again. It glowed green and then the warrior stood back up. "Good work, Aisha. Now you know what to do when you have allies by your side."

"Thank you." I said as I bowed my head. "Now it's my turn!" I picked a defence card from my deck. "I activate **Wizard's Book** which increases the party's magic drastically. Now take this! GLACIER!" I summoned a giant ice mountain from under Kairi and the other warriors with her. Now both of them were stuck inside the ice. But suddenly, the ice cracked and it got immediately destroyed. It turns out that there was a earth barrier around Kairi before I summoned my ice.

"Impressive power, Aisha. You have strong magic." She praised me.

"It's all thanks to master Eraqus's training." I told her.

"Right... Now back to the using all of the cards. As I said, if you used all of your cards, you have nothing but your staff to fight. But there is a solution. I will be getting rid of all your cards now." Kairi then casts a spell. Suddenly, all of the cards on my deck have vanished.

"Wha- My cards!" I shrieked.

"Do not alarm yourself. Like I said, there is a solution. If you want your cards back, you must focus. Bid the cards return to you and they will reappear in your deck."

Doing as she says. I closed my eyes, grabbed my necklace with my left hand and tried to recall my cards as I focused. After a praying for a while, cards were suddenly reappearing in my deck. "There you go. The strength of your spirit and soul brought back the lost cards. You can recall spent cards at any time... you need only wish it. But each time you do, the cards will take longer to return."

"Reloading your cards leaves you wide open to attack so I suggest you look for a safe place before getting your cards back. Getting all the cards to reappear in your deck will take a while and you cannot use them while it's reloading, so you'll have to wait until all of your cards are back in your deck. The cards are not unlimited you it'd be better if you use them wisely and use your own magic."

"I see. So you're telling me I could hide in a rock and recall my cards there... for example?" I asked.

"If you have enough time, then yes. Anyway, I believe your training is complete. You are officially now a Card Magician!"

"Really!?"

"Yes. I didn't think you'd be able to activate cards so easily. Then again, you ARE Eraqus's student."

I was jumping with joy. I finally completed my new training. Now I can become stronger with everyone. Now I won't have to worry about everyone else now. I just have to use my cards and help them defeat our enemies. Of course I need to cast my own magic to battle my enemies as well.

After the training was over, I was outside in the front entrance saying goodbye to Kairi. "I can keep these?" I asked about the deck of cards I have in my hand.

"Since you are a Card Magician now, you should take one with you."

"Okay. Thank you very much!"

"Remember, Aisha. Anticipate the flow of battle and choose the most effective cards. It is up to you to decide when to attack and when to defend. Don't forget that, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Master those cards when you fight. From here on, you're on your own... Well then, it's time we say goodbye."

"Thank you for teaching me, master Kairi. Goodbye!" I left as I waved goodbye to Kairi as she waved back as well. I'm going to tell everyone of what I've learnt today. "They are going to be surprised when I tell them this... Fufufu."

Kairi's PoV

I watched as Aisha leaves from my sight. That card battle almost reminded me of the old times...

 **Flashback**

"You think you can win with those cards? What a joke!" I laughed at Eraqus.

"I haven't even used them on you yet. Maybe you're saying that because you're scared, aren't you?" He taunted.

"Wha- Why you-"

We both snarled at each head to head as we begun our battle.

 **Flashback End**

"You sure have a nice, strong student, don't you Eraqus?" I said as I went back into my house.

 **GL: Phew! That took longer than I thought. Something like this chapter may be similar to certain series with the cards thing but I'll leave that up to you. Anyway, next I'll be doing Raven's 1st job. See you then.**

 **Aisha's 1st Job: Card Magician: Two thin twin-tails behind her hair. Wears a white shirt with purple stripes, a purple and black jacket, a purple skirt with black stripes, black socks, white boots, white right-hand glove, a purple and magenta hat and a silver necklace with a sphere attached to it. Weapon: Purple Dust Remastered (Staff). Element: Fire, Ice, Wind and Lightning. Age: 15.**


	5. Raven's 1st Job: The Reckoning of a Wolf

**GL (GalaxyLight): Okay, back to 1st jobs. Next is Raven's right?**

 **Raven (Legend): Yes...**

 **GL: Right, anyone else want to say anything.**

 **Raven: No...**

 **GL:...Okay...Let's do it then.**

Raven's PoV

To keep my mind off the past, I headed to an old quarry which was ruined by Karis's demons. No one was there which was good to keep me relaxed and focused. I somewhat usually go there in any case that I'm troubled with things.

When I got the quarry, I feel like I am being watched. I drew my blade and looked around to see anybody. There was nothing but silence, but I continued to look. After looking around a few times, I gave up and put my blade back beside my hips.

Before I sat on a rock, I heard something. "Greetings, Marauder..."

I immediately got up and drew my blade again. "Show yourself!" I said quietly. I looked around but there wasn't anything moving.

Then a earthquake happened. I turned around to see giant rocks falling down on me. Without thinking, I sliced every single one that was heading straight for me. After slicing the last one. A beast suddenly appeared behind the rock and tackled me to the ground. The beast on top me was trying to bite me as I was trying to move my head trying not to be bitten. I kicked the beast off of me before I got back up.

I took a look at the beast and realised that it was a black and grey coloured wolf. Not to mention a talking wolf. "And you are?" I stated.

"I am a lone wolf who has been surviving the war for years. My name is Blade." The wolf answered.

"Blade?" I asked confused.

"Like I said, I'm just a lone wolf seeking for a place where I can be free from my pain. I'm the last of the wolves since Karis wiped all of them out." Blade explains. "I was used as an underling of her. I was literally suffering by her torture and her deeds. I was nothing but a pawn of the demon army. I managed to get away and now I'm all alone again. You may think I'm just a beast hunting for prey but there's more than just that. We wolves are different from you humans. We possess an something far beyond human reckoning."

"You don't say...My name is Raven. Now answer this: What's the meaning of life? Why are we here?" I asked him questions if he understands.

The wolf then suddenly did a slash with his claws creating a sharp wave coming at me. I barely dodged it. I look behind me as a rock was scratched creating a claw mark. "I am here to wipe those who aren't needed to live in this world." The wolf answered.

"That's it? Pretty somewhat simple thinking for such a mighty wolf."

"You hold something that you cannot bear to think of. To get rid of it, you need to be dead so you can be free."

"I don't need to be dead to be free. I'm already free, even if you can't bear to have what you fear. You just have to live with it and keep moving on life." I explained.

"Your words are pointless. You still need to be dead." The wolf then jumped on the high rocks and howled loudly ready to kill me here and now.

The wolf took one long stare at me. His eyes were sharp and fierce when staring at his prey. Then he suddenly made one mighty jump to me and swung his claws. I managed to dodge but he caught my cloak. I looked at my cloak, it was half ripped. "Those are very sharp claws... Almost as sharp as my metal arm." I thought to myself.

Then I turned to see Blade charging at me again. Without reacting, I was immediately pushed to the rocks. Trying to recover, the wolf then tried to sink his claws to me. Luckily I managed to block it with my blade before I kicked him. While the wolf was recovering, I jumped and landed a vertical slash at him causing to be sent flying while bleeding. He managed to land back on his feet.

"Hmph. You're pretty good for a mere human with a metal arm." Blade growled. "But don't think this scratch will wear me down. I will destroy your consciousness."

He then jumped up and landed one strong vertical slash at the ground with his claws causing the ground to shatter. He missed me but he totally caught me off guard as I landed a thud. But I didn't hesitate as I recovered.

Unfortunately, the wolf wasn't done yet. " **Rising Slash!** " Blade swung his claw upwards creating a big claw made out of energy from the ground which sent me flying up high. I managed to land on my feet but it damaged me a little due to being high up.

"You're strong for a mere wolf. I think I may learn something from you." I complimented. "But that won't be good enough to kill me." I focused on my sword as I closed my eyes. As I was fully focused, I opened my eyes and charged to him at super speed. " **Blind Slash!** " I did a horizontal slash near Blade's eyes as he could hardly see what I did.

"UUUUGGHHH!" The wolf groaned loudly. After the slash he was literally blinded. He couldn't see me, or rather he couldn't see anything. I grasped his neck while he was distracted. The wolf regained his sight as he saw me when I was pointing my blade at him. "Go on. Kill me if that's what you want..." He knew he couldn't win so he thought his life was over.

Unfortunately I kept grasping at him. While I was looking at him, I saw a bunch of claw marks and burns from his skins. This wolf has had a long life in the war...Almost like me. I feel like he and I have something in common with our past and our pride. I am starting to feel sorry for this animal.

"Aren't you going to finish me now?" Blade said as I lost my train of thought. Finally making a decision, I let go of Blade and looked down at him as he was recovering.

"What? Why?" He panted.

"You and I...We're the same." I said to him.

"Don't mock me! You and I are different. You understand nothing about me."

"Yes I do. Like you, I was all alone, used by scientists, tortured me with machines and weapons. I was nothing but test subject. This is how I have this arm." The wolf was surprised of how I felt in the past.

"But, a certain someone managed to cure me and my suffering. She gave me a home, fed me and cred for me. She didn't of who I was or what I was. She just knew that I was a guy who can be trusted. She's my cure of happiness and peace."

"I see..." Blade understood what I said. "She must be someone who can rely on people despite their appearance. She must be special."

"Yeah...She **was**..."

"Was? You mean she's...?" I nodded at him. "I see...I'm sorry then."

"There's no need to apologise. I understand what it's like to be left alone in the dark. Like you I'm forced to kill because I've witness the dark side of human nature. But even then, I always fight for what I believe in. Thanks to her I managed to have friends. That's what it means to live and not die."

Before we can talk about anything else. An ambush has appeared around them. "Tsk, it seems some demons survived after the war."

"Grrr, I won't let them have their way." The wolf growled.

"NO! You're wounded. Leave this to me. I'll take all of them out for you."

"But you'll just-"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. And don't worry about yourself either, because I will protect you, because we still have some things to discuss." Blade was just silent as his eyes widened. After saying all that, I immediately took care of the demons killing every last one of them.

Thanks to the battle with Blade, I've learn something new. " **Rising Slash!** " I swung my sword upwards creating a giant claw made out of energy from the ground which took almost every single one of them. Wolf was amazed that I copied one of his skills.

After killing a bunch, the last one remains. Just as I was about to finish him. Blade immediately went passed me and took the blow on the demon instead. After a devastating slash, the demon was dead.

"He's dead." I said as I examined him.

"Raven, I think I understand what you are getting at. Living is not about surviving and killing unneeded people, it's about living and fighting for those you believe in. This must be what true freedom means."

"Indeed. Now you now what life means, you don't need to kill anyone who deserves die. They just need to live on to become strong people so they can live their own way."

"Well said, marauder."

"I'm not a marauder." I corrected him. "Sorry about that wound I did to you by the way."

"I forgive you."

I took another look at Blade who feels a bit depressed. I realised he needs a place to stay since he's homeless. "Blade...Why don't you come and live with us?" Blade's eyes widened when I said that. "You could learn something from everyone else. And I will teach you more about life. I could free you from your harsh life."

The wolf gave it a little thought. "I won't force you to join us but-"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll join your cause. I want to know more about your freedom."

I chuckled at him. "In that case, let's go and heal that wound." Blade nodded as we both headed back to the village.

 **GL: Phew, looks like that's over. Raven's 1st job class is done. Raven got his 1st job after he got back from the village and trained a lot with Blade, now he's a Beast Taker. Anyway, next will be Eve's 1st job.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. Can you make some suggestions of 1st job names for this story? I'm happy that you guys are reading this story, but I'm still having trouble coming up with 1st job names for the rest of the elgang. So if you got any suggestions, write them in the Reviews and I will think about the names you've brought for me. Thanks Guys! Until then...See you in the next 1st job class chapter.**

 **Raven's 1st Job: Beast Taker: Has a high-quality, mechanical arm claw on his right arm. Has three scars on his body. Wears a black top, a black and grey jacket filled with straps, pants with claw marks from Blade, black glove on his left hand, armored shoes and a golden locket with a picture of his best friend Seris. Weapon: Black Claw V2 (Blade). Element: Shadow. Age: 21.**


	6. Eve's 1st Job: The Nasod of Time

**GL: Hey guys! Exams have finally ended, so I can now continue writing my stories again.**

 **Eve (Legend): It must have been hard on those exam work.**

 **GL: Well, I did my best, so it should be okay... I think. Anyway, let's go!**

Eve's PoV

It was midnight in the Temple of Warriors. Everyone was sleeping but I was still awake. I keep looking at the sky thinking about what happened when I escaped through that strange floating clock-like facility...and what Leviathan said to me.

 **Flashback**

"You...are like me... A Nasod... But you were awakened before the mind control sequence was completed..."

"Defectives must be disposed of..."

 **Flashback End**

'What did he mean about me being defective Nasod?... rather, why did he call me defective? Is this what I am?' I thought to myself as I looked at my hands. 'But I look so lifelike like everyone else. What makes me so different compared to them? Am I someone who doesn't exist in Elrios?'

I kept looking at the shooting stars at the sky. They were all so beautiful. It was almost like they're going to this planet right now. That's when I saw one of them heading closer and closer to me, realizing that it's heading for me. I began to run away but the star was moving so fast, it almost already crashed into the ground.

I was sent flying far away, but managed to regain ground. As the smoke lid up, I pulled my gun out and slowly walked to the crash site. I slowly looked down below the hole and saw a small blue sphere-shaped pod lying there with smoke coming from it.

I slid down to investigate and examine it. When I touched it, the hatch immediately opened. Surprised, I jumped back and aimed my pistol on the target. When the hatched fully opened, I waited someone or something to come out, but nothing came out. I slowly moved forward and looked inside. I was shocked to see a lady-like robot in front of me unconscious.

'I felt like I've seen that lady before...' I thought to myself. That's when it struck me. It was the same lady that helped me escape from the facility. But why is she here? Or what is she here for?

Without the time to think, I grabbed her over my shoulder and took her out of the pod and carried her out of the hole. After that, she managed to regain consciousness. "Nrrrgh! What happened?" She groaned.

"I see you're awake now." I said to her.

"Who are...?" The lady paused and took one look at me. Shocked, she slipped out of my shoulder and down onto the ground. "Y-You're...!"

"Don't be worried. I won't hurt you." I said as I slowly lowered my kneels.

"P-Princess! You're alive!" She said.

I was surprised to the way she called me 'princess'. Now that I think about it, she did call me that during my escape. I didn't have the time to think about it right now, I had concentrate on her.

"You're the one who assisted me in my escape from Leviathan and the other Nasods." I slowly told her. "What is your name?"

"My name?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh! Yes! Of course! Apologies for my rudeness!" She stood up before she bowed down. "I am Ophelia 0426A, but I would like you to please call me Remy. I am one of the Junior Timekeepers of the Celestial Clock."

My attention got higher when she said the Celestial Clock. I thought that maybe that's what the facility is called. "Forgive me, but what is the Celestial Clock?" I asked.

Remy paused for a while and turned slowly away from me. "That..." Then she went back to the pod. "Oh! I forgot! I have something for you." She was literally changing the subject. It looks like that girl has something she's not telling me, or rather can't tell me.

Thinking about the question later, I approached closer to the pod where Remy is. Without realizing, she immediately came back out and bumped me causing to fall to the ground. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Princess! Please forgive me!" She sweat-dropped as she lifted me back up to my feet.

"I-It's alright! You don't have to worry." I shook my hands. "Anyway, what were you doing in there?"

"I was in there to bring you this." She said as she showed me a small white metal ring with a few parts glowing blue.

"What is it?"

"It is called the 'Mnemonic Ring'" She answered. "The Nasod King asked me to give you this."

"The Nasod King." I asked surprised.

"Yes, he's the Timekeeper of the Celestial Clock. Would you like to meet him?"

"W-What!? I can meet him?"

"Yes...If you are ready to do so."

I turned away and began to think for a moment. I still don't know anything much about myself. I am a Nasod and that girl must be a Nasod as well. I may think that this Nasod King knows who I am. If I could get him to tell my true identity. I might get my memories back. After making up my mind, I turned back to Remy and told her my answer.

"I am ready to go and meet him." I said. "But...how will I meet him and where is he?"

Remy gave out a sigh of relief. "He is inside your memory." She answered which shocked me. "He locked away on a secret partition in your memory banks. This ring is for the necklace you have in your possession."

"You mean this?" I asked showing my sphere necklace.

The lady nodded. "Once I place the Mnemonic Ring into the necklace. You will instantly be sent into your own subconscious, in other words your memory. I know I asked you this again, but are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes. I want to know who I am. If it means sending me to my memory, I must do it."

" I see, then I will know place the Mnemonic Ring to your sphere now." Remy lifted the Mnemonic Ring close to my sphere necklace and carefully placed it around the sphere, surprisingly it was floating around the sphere.

As the ring was floating around the sphere, it suddenly began to glow but not just the ring but also the sphere. The ring began to spin around the sphere faster as time goes. As the ring spins unbelievably fast around the sphere, it sends out blue beam of light in front of me. Then it suddenly flew into my forehead, where my blue sphere is. That's when I began to feel sleepy and my eyes and instantly closed. I lost consciousness as I couldn't feel my body anymore.

* * *

I regained consciousness after opening my eyes, shocked to see a place I never expected to see. I was standing on small multiple squares. The squares I'm standing is has ascended the highest out of the others. I looked around the place. The sky was literally covered with clouds, I couldn't see anything behind it. There were floating blocks, big white atoms and massive electrical strings. There was screens of me, Elsword and everyone else going somewhere I have been familiar with. I wiped my eyes to see if this is a dream or not, unfortunately for me it was real enough.

'WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I!?" I thought to myself crazily.

Suddenly a tall man covered with machinery and golden armor appeared right in front of me. He was surrounded by two electrical rings around him, which looks dangerous to touch. "Hello, 'XE-0461' or I would call you 'Eve'!" The man spoke. "Welcome to your subconscious. I am the Nasod King, and I've been anticipating your return for quite some time."

I was confused when he said 'return for quite some time'. He sounded he and I met before. He also sounded like he met me here in my subconscious "I do not understand. Have I been here before?" I asked him.

The Nasod King just chuckled. "You didn't think you were just created by some unknown scientist, did you?" I shook my head. "I created you."

Hearing those words shocked me as my eyes widened and was speechless. 'This Nasod in front of me, the King of Nasods, the Timekeeper created me?' I thought to myself not being able to speak. This explains why Remy kept calling me 'princess' because I belong to someone very royal.

"Oh, you must have a lot of questions, but first, I have a present for you." The Nasod King that created a big white computer chip with mysterious codes in it, and sent it right into my back which somehow was inserted to me. After that, I felt a gigantic source of energy inside me. I began seeing clocks and numbers inside my mind. I tried to control the power inside me. Eventually I managed to succeed as the power was flowing around me. I could see it in my hands which I was shocked to see they were a little different looking. Surprisingly, I realized that I've received new clothes as well. Not to mention my pistol has gotten a bit bigger and stronger too...I think.

"Excellent! Now you're prepared." The Nasod King smiled as he flew away bringing out a path I can walk on. "Off we go. We have lots to do if you're going to take over my work."

"Are you really my father?" I asked as I was walking. I really wanted to know more about him and his background.

"No, my dear girl. I am a programmer. A digital simulation of the real Nasod King. Installed the day you were born in the Celestial Clock." He explained.

'Isn't this and that the same thing?' I though to myself.

"But don't worry. I know all his old jokes" He chuckled.

'I'm not so sure how that makes me feel any better.' I then came across a wheel which was moving incredibly fast. The outside energy on the wheel was moving so fast it almost looks like a razor blade. I can see the other side but I can't get across to something THAT fast.

"Lesson one: I'm going to teach you how to manipulate time. The power I gave you can be used to create Time Bombs." The Nasod King explained.

"Time Bombs?" I asked.

"Yes. Try using that to slow down that wheel."

I began to examine my gun. It had confusing materials that I could not understand. The only thing I could understand is that there is a dial with a symbol above it on my pistol. It states a laser on it which must be a normal laser shot. When I turned the dial, the symbol switched to a clock with an arrow going down. The pistol then suddenly transformed into a grenade launcher. 'That must be it!' I thought thinking that might slow down the wheel. " **Time Bomb** " I shouted as I shot blue sphere to the wheel. When it touched, it exploded creating a sphere-shaped field in parts of the wheel. I was shocked to see the wheel moving incredibly slow.

"BRAVO, Eve. Each bomb enough quantum energy to slow down time for just a few moments." The Nasod King explained.

I was amazed to what I did, I accidentally shot another Time Bomb and the wheel slightly to the left. When it exploded and created another field, the other field I created disappeared. "Wha- What happened to the field?" I asked shocked.

"I'll tell you later, please proceed for now." The Nasod King answered.

"But I can't jumped that far though." I protested.

"Ah yes! I also gifted you with the ability to hover that is equipped in your shoes." I looked down to see what's in my shoe and surprisingly saw two blue holes in it, one is big and the other is small.

"Give it a go." The Nasod King smiled.

Nervous, I jumped and focused on my feet. I empowered it waiting for something to out from it and soon enough, I was hovering. "Wow! This is amazing!" I shouted. I hovered to into the field and it seemed that I'm not slowing down like I'm not affected by the Time Bomb. I jumped out of the wheel and the field and landed on the other side.

"I don't understand. Why didn't I get slowed down by time?" I asked myself.

"Because you have the power of time and space within you, along with quantum energy. No matter what time will be caused to change, you won't be affected by it." The Nasod King explained. I was amazed to have such power in my body.

"Quantum energy is quite unstable, so only one bomb can be thrown at a time." He said as another wheel appeared. Not just one but there were three lining up in front.

'So that's why that field disappeared. I better be careful.' I thought to myself. Without hesitating, " **Time** **Bomb!** "I shouted as I shot a Time Bomb on the wheel in front of me and jumped to it. As I approached to another one, I remembered what the Nasod King said a thought a little bit.

'If I can jump just as throw a Time Bomb at the wheel, I would be safe in a nick of time.' I thought to myself. I shot a Time bomb on the wheel and immediately jumped just as the bomb exploded and landed safely as I saw the wheel behind me moving fast again. I did the same with last wheel and finally made it to another platform.

I saw broken objects lying on the ground and a control panel which looks like it's been taken apart. "If you come across a broken object, simply use your powers to reverse it back to the way it was. Go on, give it a try." The Nasod King said to me.

Looks like I need to depend on my powers instead of the gun. I concentrated on my powers after I closed me eyes. I began feeling the power flowing in me. I feel like I can succeed without faults. I opened my eyes as I was ready. " **Reverse** **!** " I shouted as I palmed the broken objects.

The broken objects suddenly began to glow blue and floated to the control pad as it was rebuilding itself. After it was rebuilt, the control pad was functioning again and created a drawbridge beside me.

"Good work, Eve. You're doing quite well." The Nasod King praised me. "Now, on to lesson two."

"What is lesson two? Will I be able to accelerate time and move faster than before?" I asked as I walked on the bridge.

"Actually, I'm going to teach you to practice your shoots."

I was finally out of the bridge and into another area. "From time to time, various creatures find their way into the clock. A good Timekeeper protects the equipment at all costs." The Nasod King explained.

"Yes but...how would time help to defeat your enemies?" I asked.

"All in good times, my girl. Now, think of someone you wouldn't mind bonking on the head. Perhaps a buffoon who has made life difficult for you in the past." I began to think of somebody who was the most annoying in my life. The only thing that annoyed me was Leviathan. He was a very confusing Nasod and it somehow irritates me. When I thought of him. He appeared right in front of me, except that he's severely short.

"Wonderful! But I think you could do better than that!" I continued to think about him again and then more appeared. "Good form, my girl! Now do what you have learned and 'give them a good shot.'"

Just as the mini-Leviathans began to chargeat me. I shot them with a Time Bomb and they began moving very slow. I turned the dial and switch my gun type to a laser pistol. I began shooting each one of them before they disappeared into nothing..very slowly.

"I think you're in for a bit more." The Nasod King smirked. I thought more about Leviathan and now, seven of them appeared in front of me. 'I think I'll give them something they should have seen it coming for a long time.' I thought to myself as I smiled evilly. I switch my gun type to a grenade time launcher and jumped high up.

This time, I charged the grenade launcher with my powers. " **Giant Time Bomb!** " I shouted as I shot a bigger bomb to the ground to create a giant field, almost enough to fill the entire area. I landed as I saw the mini-Leviathans moving around slowly.

I smirked and began the second phase of my attack as I switch my gun to a pistol again. " **Laser Tornado!** " I spun around like a tornado as I continuously shot my laser without looking. After I recovered from my dizziness from the effects of Laser Tornado, I noticed every last of the mini-Leviathans are down with holes in their bodies.

"You have done wonderfully, my daughter. I know you're going to take goof care of this place." The Nasod King said to me.

"But where will you be? This is your facility isn't it?" I asked slightly worried.

"No, my dear girl. It's your facility. The Celestial Clock and everything in it. I now leave to you. I hope someday you would return to the clock and retain it. Fulfill your destiny, Eve, Program terminated." That's when I started to feel sleepy and passed out again.

* * *

When I regained consciousness again, I was back in Elrios and saw Remy above me. It turns that I was sleeping on her lap.

"Welcome back, princess." She smiled.

I freaked and got off of her. "Remy, don't scare me like that!" I shuddered a bit.

"Forgive me!" She got up and bowed. "It is a pleasure to have you back, functioned. And I see you have gained a code data."

"Code?" I asked. Then I looked at myself and found out I was wearing the same clothes when I was in my subconscious.

"Yes, the Nasod King did gave you a code data, did you not?"

"Oh! Yes, he did!"

"Then that means you have reached a level beyond your abilities; Code: Chrono."

"Wow!" I didn't think the Nasod King would give me something powerful. Speaking of him...

"Remy, what happened to the real Nasod King?" I asked.

"That...I cannot tell you." She answered. "He said it's forbidden to be told, even for you. I apologize."

"So the Nasod King is still hiding something from me..." I whispered.

Remy looked at me for a bit and closed her eyes. "Forgive princess, but I must go now." She said as she went back to the pod.

"Huh? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the Celestial Clock. There are still things I need to take care of."

Just as the hatch was about to close completely, I grabbed it tightly forcing the hatch to stop. "Wait! Take me with you!" I shouted.

"No, it's too dangerous, your highness. You are not prepared to go yet. All the Nasods in the Celestial Clock has been hacked. You're a target to them. If I let you go with me, there would be 80% chance you will be annihilated." I bit my tongue due to the shock to hear that. "I'm sorry but I cannot take you with me. It would the best if you stayed in this planet. I will return for you with information again."

After thinking for a bit. I may have realized that I'm not strong enough to take on Leviathan and all the Nasods in the clock, despite having a new power. With a sigh, I let go of the hatch. "May we meet again, princess Eve." She said just as soon as the hatch is completely closed.

I went out of the hole and watched as Remy in the space pod flies high into the sky and into space.

There were still some questions that concerns me. What is the Celestial Clock for? What is the Nasod King hiding from me? Why are the Nasods after me? All the answer is up there. I need to get stronger if I'm going up there. I'm going to keep researching and find more about because I am the princess of Nasods and the daughter of the Nasod King.

 **GL: Finally I'm done. This was probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Eve's story is really complicated in The Legend of Elsword series. Due to that, chances that there will be a story about her and the Celestial Clock, but that will wait for a long time. Right now, I have to focus on the 1st jobs.**

 **If you have any 1st job names that you can come up with, send them in the Reviews if you please. I'm still troubled with the names, especially Chung's. So I'd be happy if you write some 1st job names in the Review, especially for Chung. I hope you enjoyed reading this. See you then.**

 **Eve's 1st Job: Code: Chrono: Has a blue sphere on her forehead with a symbol of a clock. Blue marks of her cheeks. White hair with a pigtail on the left side of her head. Wears and white and silver suit with blue glow, silver and black boots, silver armored shoulder pads, black and golden gloves and a sphere necklace with a Mnemonic ring spinning around it. Age: Unknown. Element: Time and Space. Weapon: White Beam (Laser Pistol), White Bomb (Grenade Launcher), Quantum Energy.**


	7. Chung's 1st Job: Stronger Metal

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alright! Time to focus on Chung's 1st job now.**

 **Chung (Legend): That took quite long.**

 **GL: It took a while to come up with a story for you, Chung. Yours was probably the most difficult one of all.**

 **Chung: ...Whoa. Is it going to be amazing?**

 **GL: For you it is. Now let's go!**

Chung's PoV

"Haaaaaah. There's nothing like a good view of the sky, good breeze of the wind and good time to be fishing for some lunch for everyone." I let out a big breath. I was on a boat alone looking for some good grub for lunch. When I was young, I learned how to catch fishes and it went really well. I've caught 15 fishes so far. I just need 5 more and we can have lunch.

"Hup! Yeah! Got another one!" I cheered as I caught another fish. "Now 4 more to go and... huh?" I suddenly noticed a small island surrounded by water. "Is that an island? I wonder what's there?" Curious like a child, I rowed my way there to see what's in that island.

When I got to the island, I was confused that this whole place was completely deserted. "Where is everybody? Is this place inhabited?" I said to myself. This began to make me wonder why this island is here and nobody even lives here.

I continued to investigate more and still found nothing. All there is in this island was some sand, trees, vines and rocks. "ISN'T THERE ANYTHING NEW AROUND HERE!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs angrily.

Just as I was about to give up, I suddenly saw something shiny behind the vines. I swiped through the vines to reveal an old stone statue. The statue was a old turtle with a beard and a shell I've never seen before. It's shell had sides of a Decagon then a Hexagon.

"I wonder what this turtle is..." Without thinking, I walked closer to it a touched the statue. Surprisingly it wasn't very sturdy and fell the opposite side of me. This surprises me before it made me nervous for some reason. I looked around to see if anything happened when I accidentally pushed the statue. I waited... but nothing happened. Not a single thing moved. All I could feel was the wind.

'Huh? Could this statue be just something for decoration on a ancient creature or-' Before I could think of anything else, a sudden earthquake started happening. "Wha-? What is this? An earthquake.

I looked around to see where this earthquake was coming from. Then I heard something from the sea. I realized it wasn't from the island, but from the ocean. I watched as the water was making a hole, revealing a hidden island ascending from under the ocean. Well... it wasn't really an island but a cave.

Is that... Did the statue made this island appear?" I said to myself. Curious to know what's in there, I went back to my boat and started rowing towards the cave.

* * *

I was finally inside the cave, amazed to what I was seeing. I didn't think underwater caves even existed. It almost felt like something out of a storybook. There were coral rocks with numerous blue crystals attached to them, I am NOT going to take some from someone's property if this cave belongs to someone.

I saw the river ends by rocks so I jumped out of my boat, tied the rope which is attached to the boat, into a small rock and continued by foot.

The tunnel was getting darker until I saw a beam of light coming in the center making me run to it. As I finally saw what was on the other side, I was amazed to see how beautiful that place was. There were so many crystals around the area, it almost covered the ceiling. There was a huge sparkling waterfall at the end, I can't really tell if that's even water at all. At the center of the area was a stoned circle with a symbol I cannot read.

What surprises me is that I see a turtle shell in a blue pillow behind the circle. Something about it is familiar. Curious to see what kind of shell it is, I walk across the circle and came closer to the shell.

The shape of the shell had 10 sides making the shape of a Decagon. That's when I realized this pattern is the same shell as the one I saw from the statue on that island.

I touch the shell and was surprised to see how hard it was. I was shocked to see the shell moving by itself. I pulled my hand out and took a couple of steps away as it was shaking much faster.

The shell then finally reveals the turtle inside it, but this turtle was something I've never seen or heard of. The skin colour of the turtle was white rather than green. He had white eyebrows and a beard, not long or short, just normal.

His eyes were half-closed I had to take a closer look if he's awake or not. "Is there something in my face?" He suddenly said.

"YIKES!" I screamed as I was caught off guard and fell backwards. To make it worse, I also fell down the stairs and onto the stoned circle. "Oooooow." I groaned as I was rubbing my head.

"Are you the boy who awoken this cave from the sea?" The turtle asks.

"Yes. Yes I am. My name is Chung Seiker. A Guardian of Hamel."

"I am Aegis. The sacred turtle of deep sea of Terrapin." He answered.

"Aegis..." I began to think about that name. I heard that name from one of the books in the library at Hamel. He was a creature with the hardest shell in Elrios. I didn't expect that creature to be a turtle, then again turtles have shells. I couldn't believe that I'm talking to a legendary beast in front of me.

The turtle then walked around to take a look at me. "Umm... What is it?" I asked confused.

"That armour... What is it?" He asked.

"Oh, this armour was given by my family in Hamel." I explained. "It's made out of the best iron there is."

"Is that so?" He smirked. I nodded. "Hmph! Well it won't save you if you keep wearing that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I didn't understand him. Aegis sighed and then he hid inside his shell. The shell then begun spinning around and suddenly charged at me. It was so sudden, I couldn't react as he sent me flying to a wall and landed forward.

"Owww! What are doing?" I shouted.

"I came to test your armour's capabilities. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out as I thought it would be."

I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked a my armour shocked to how it's been slightly cracked. "What the!? My armour!" I shrieked. I didn't think he would actually wound my armour so easily.

"You didn't have to do that! That was one of the best armour I had!" Lost to my thinking, I fired a missile at him making a big explosion. As the smoke faded, I was surprised that the shell wasn't scratched at all before he hid inside it.

"Interesting weapon," Aegis said coming out. "But it won't be enough to defeat me."

Without him knowing, I quickly ran up to him and hit him with my Destroyer. Instead of scratching him, my Destroyer bounced off as it was shaking constantly along with me holding it.

"WhOOooOOooAAaaAAaa!" I shrieked as my voice echoed. My body was shaking like jelly. Eventually I stopped after a few seconds dizzy from my experience.

"Surprised? It seems your weapon cannot go against my shell either." Aegis chuckled.

I wasn't just surprised but amazed to how strong that shell is. "What in the world is that shell made of?" I asked firmly after recovering.

"That... is what I cannot tell you... for now. I will inform you that you will need a metal armour that is far stronger than iron."

"Stronger than iron?" I asked.

"Yes. But in order to prove you are worthy in having that metal, you must fight my two guardians."

"Guardians?" Before I could wait for my answer, some strange sound came behind me. I turned to look and saw two big knights made out of white metal. 'White metal... I'm sure there was a name for it.' I thought to myself.

My mind went back to reality as I heard the sound again. I finally found out what the sound was because the two knights were moving from their positions. They walked to the circles with lances on their hands. Then they faced towards me and went to their battle positions making me do the same.

"Begin!" Aegis shouted like a match has started.

I followed as I started by firing missiles at the knights making explosions around the area. As the smoke faded, I was shocked as the knights weren't even wounded at all.

What made me even more shocked is that they were moving incredibly fast. They were about to lunge their lances but I managed to block with my Destroyer. Surprisingly, they made so much force, I was pushed back, especially when the two of them attacked me at the same time.

I grunted as I was readying my next attack. I used melee instead and swung my Destroyer at them. Much to my surprise, I could hardly make a dent on them every time I swing. They were about to attack me again forcing to step back. I tossed some grenades at them but both of them didn't even flinch.

No matter how many times I hit and fire them, they would look like nothing happened to them. Whenever they hit me, I was always pushed back when blocking. One of them managed to send me flying into the rocks due to their strong force. After a long battle, my armour was totally scratched up and I was exhausted.

"Just what is that metal made of?" I whispered while panting.

"If you must to know, Chung, then think about what is tougher than iron." Aegis gave me a tip.

"What's tougher than iron..." I began to think about all the metals I've known. 'There is rust, bronze, silver, gold, carbon, iron... what else is there?' I could have sworn there was another one that is above iron. 'If I remember correctly from the library, that metal contains qualities of hardness, elasticity, and strength varying according to composition and heat treatment, and it is superior than iron. The metal colour is white so mix that one in will make...' I put everything I know into one answer, which finally popped into my head.

" **STEEL!** " I answered at the top of my lungs.

"Correct!" Aegis laughed cheerfully. "Steel is generally like iron, except that it is more strengthen and shinier too. Now that you have learnt what my guardians are made of, how will you defeat them?"

'He was right. I wasn't used to fighting against someone who has stronger metal than iron.' I thought to myself. 'If I'm going to defeat them, I have to use **that**. It's risky but it's the only chance I've got.'

I closed my eyes and began building up energy from my body to unleash my hidden power. Once I found it, I immediately let it out. "HAAAARRRGGGHH!" I roared as I the power was flowing through me. My armour healed itself from the scratches. I summoned my helmet with long white spiky hair and attached it to my head. As I was finally ready, I controlled my power and calmed down as the power was flowing through me.

Aegis was amazed from my transformation. "What power! So this is your true form!" He said.

"I wouldn't say this is my true form." I corrected him. "You could rather say this is my SUPER form; Berserker Mode!"

"Berserker Mode... Interesting." He continued to watch me.

Focusing on the steel armoured knights, one of them attacked me but I blocked it with my arm. Now that I was stronger than them, I blocked it easily without scratches. "My turn!" I said as I pushed the lance away as was ready for my attack.

I slammed my destroyer on the ground to transform it into one big artillery machine full of missiles, bombs and cannons. "This is my strongest move, prepare yourself!" I shouted charging my transformed Destroyer.

" **MAXIMUUUUM ARTILEERRYYYYYY!** " I roared as I fired all the guns I had in my artillery. All the knights did nothing but stare as my bombardment that was heading straight for them. Multiple explosions we appearing in every area they were on. " **HARRRRRGH! FIRE ALL WEAPONS!** " I shouted as I kept firing.

Hundreds of explosions kept popping up in the circle. I'm a little bit worried that I will make holes in the circle. I looked at Aegis who was staring at the explosions impressed of what he sees. I hoped that he doesn't get mad at me for making holes in the circle.

After firing almost all of my weapons, I stopped to see if they were destroyed or not. After the big smoke faded away. I cheered with victory after seeing scraps of the steel knights lying on the ground. It shorten when I reverted back to my normal form and lied down exhausted.

Aegis just laughed loudly. "I didn't think this would actually be the result." He said. "congratulations, Chung. You have earned my trust and your armour."

"Yes..." With the last of my strength, I pushed my right arm in the air before passing out from exhaustion.

After waking up, Aegis discussed about the armour I will be receiving from him. "Since I will give you your new armour, I'm quite sure you know what metal it is made of." He said.

"It's sort of my first time wearing steel armour. Is it heavier than iron?" I asked.

"Quite so, but I have hope that you managed the weight just well. Now your armour will be in there." Aegis turned to the waterfall which the armour is in there. "Feel free to try it on now if you like." He smiled as I ran to the waterfall excited.

I jumped through the waterfall to see something really bright causing me to put my hand over my forehead. As I was able to see again, I was amazed to see my very own steel armour so white, clean and shiny. Not only that, there were also some parts that could fit in my Destroyer as well. I screamed like a girl. I couldn't help it, I was just too excited, especially when I'm about to try it on.

I grabbed the armour surprised to how heavy it was realizing that Aegis wasn't kidding about it's weight, but I won't let that beat me. With most of my strength, I put on the body on first, then the arms and then the legs. After fully wearing it, I felt like I was being pushed down by a mysterious force, but it was the armour that was making me do that. I had to put more strength in y body than my iron armour to be able to stand up and move out of the waterfall.

"So... How does it feel, Guardian?" Aegis said smiling which somewhat made me a bit mad.

"Ugh! How do you walk with this thing?" I grunted while taking steps with lots of my strength.

"You'll get used to it once you've worn it long enough. This is your beginning after all."

"You can say that again."

"This is all I will give you for now. It is time for you to depart."

"Eh? But I still have some questions to ask you."

"You can save them for some other times."

"Then... Will we meet again?"

"Of course... but it won't be here but from another."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, you don't have much time left. All the answers can wait. You still have much to learn outside this cave."

That's when an earthquake suddenly happened. "What the!? An earthquake?" I shrieked. I felt like I was descending down, in fact we actually were because the was ascending higher.

"The cave is going back to the water." Aegis shouted. "You must get out of here!"

"What about you?"

"My rightful place is here. I cannot leave here. This cave would mean nothing if I did. Do not worry, I can survive in the depths of the water. You need to go now! Hurry before you'll drown!"

"But-" The water began to touch me now.

"It's your turn to show what the world is capable of. Farewell, **Steel Guardian!** " He said before going back to his shell.

The water was getting closer to my body. I had no choice to turn away and run back to my boat. I untied the rope, hopped in the boat and started rowing as fast as I could. I finally made out of the cave and watched as the cave itself started to descend back into the water.

"Aegis... Wherever you are right now. I know you're somewhere in the depths waiting for me and anyone else if they managed to find you. I still have a lot of things to ask you and teach me about. Until we meet again, I will find you...whatever it takes..." I said pointing at the direction where the cave was at, hoping I would see it again someday. After that, I rowed back to the village with my fishes for lunch.

 **Holy Shoot! I thought I would never get this done, but I finally did. I got 6 down, just 4 more to go if you count with Add and LuCiel. I heard that Rose is here in Elsword. I don't know if I will put her in The Legend of Elsword series, but I will make sure she won't be missing out. Anyway, Ara and Elesis are left for now. Until I come up with another plot. Feel free to add some NAME SUGGESTIONS in the Reviews.**

 **Chung's 1st Job: Steel Guardian: Has slight yellow spiky hair with small brown colour on his side hair along with a small ponytail. Blue eyes. Wears a suit of steel armour coloured with blue, white and grey. Wears a white scarf. Weapon: Destroyer (Cannon/Artillery). Element: Earth. Age: 15**


	8. Ara's 1st Job: The Celestial Maiden

**GL: (GalaxyLight): Sorry for not being around much. Other stories can be a bit of a pain to write. Anyway, the characters are almost finished. We now start Ara's 1st job. You ready?**

 **Ara (Legend): Y-Yes!**

 **GL: Great! Let's get to it!**

* * *

Ara's PoV

Trying to relax after the big war, I took a walk in the forest, which I probably shouldn't have done. I've been walking for so long, I forgot where I even walked. In other words, I'm terribly lost.

"Aww. I knew I should have listened to Rena before I went out." I whispered remembering what Rena said to me.

"Since you don't know much about this region, don't go anywhere far. Otherwise you'll get lost, okay?" Is what she said to me.

I began hitting myself in the head because I forgot. I feel ashamed for what I feel. 'Hopefully I can find a place and someone who knows this place.' I thought to myself. I continued walking. I was getting very tired. Luckily there were some fruit and they weren't poisoned either which was safe for me. There were a few monsters and plants that attacked me, so I had to take them down, although I feel bad doing that.

Then I found from what I see a stone staircase. I was shocked when I looked up to see how high it was. The problem was the staircase was way to high I couldn't see the end. This drove me out of curiosity. 'I wonder what's up there.' I thought to myself as I begun climbing.

I ran and ran and ran, because the stairs were super long. No matter how long I ran, I just couldn't see the end. I took multiple breaks as I became tired over and over and over again. 'What's with all these stairs?' I thought to myself as I panted. 'Is this a mountain? Because no places can have this many stairs'.

I almost wanted to give up as I was crawling my way up, until I felt no more stairs on my hands. I jumped up to see that the staircases have finally ended. I was jumping with joy as if my stamina has completely been restored.

After my celebrations, I looked what was in front of me and was surprised to what I saw. I saw odd orange pillars beside the road, and a orange building which looked like an entrance between the road. Taking a closer look in the orange temple, I saw a small orange orb and a hairpin with a figure of a fox. I could feel strange energy inside the orb.

'I wonder what those are for...' I thought to myself as I reached my hand to the orb first. Just as I touched the orb, everything in my eyes appeared inside my mind. I couldn't see anything properly as so many things kept popping in my eyes. I was almost about to freak out as things stopped appearing. What I saw now was nothing but dark blue sky with white dots which were... stars. "W-Where am I?" I asked myself. "What happened to me?"

I tried moving around, but because I was floating, I couldn't doing anything but flip myself over. I was literally hopeless. "Somebody! Help me! I can't do anything!" I cried for help. Apparently the sound of my call worked.

Something white appeared in front of me. I covered my eyes due to it's brightness. As the light faded away, what I saw in my eyes was a lady with white hair and red eyes totally different from a human's eyes. She was wearing a white and orange coat and a orange headband. She looked like a shrine maiden.

Before I could describe her anymore, she came closer to me. I shivered as she came closer. "Are you the one who touched that orange orb?" She asked me.

I could hardly respond because of how beautiful her voice was. She sounded like she came from a mystic legend. Trying the best as I could, I answered; "Y-Yes! But... who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" She then suddenly sighed. "If you must know, I am Eun."

"... Who?" I didn't know anything by the name 'Eun'.

"I am a celestial maiden who has the power to turn a land into my bidding."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused.

She groaned. "It means I can take over a whole land by myself with my power."

"Hmm." I didn't entirely believed her.

"Okay, I am a being from the old legends with mystical powers. Is that good enough for you?"

"Ah, Ok." I replied cheerfully. "I'm Ara Haan. It's an honour to meet you"

"Likewise..." Eun went back to the main situation. "Anyway, it seems you have found the Temple of Mystics."

"Temple of Mystics." I asked.

"Yes. The temple where I am sealed inside this orb."

"Inside the orb? Then that means, that strange energy I felt in that orb... was you!"

"You are correct. I have been sealed inside this orb for centuries waiting for a host to find me and become one with them. And it would seem like I've finally found one."

"Huh? You were stuck in this thing for centuries?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. And it was the Dark Overlord's fault!"

"WHAT?! IT WAS?!"

"Aye. Let me explain it to you properly. Since you're going to be my host, there's no point in hiding it from you. You see, 2 centuries ago."

"T-Two centuries?!" I gasped.

"And probably 50 years as well... Can't really remember clearly..." She said while tapping her head. "Anyway, I was fighting alongside the Elrios Legion against the Dark Overlord's army. Most of them were nothing but specks of dust getting in my way. We were holding down the army just fine until I reached the Dark Overlord. He offered me to join him for alliance of turning elrios into darkness. But I know that he'll use me as a pawn and I hate people like him, so I refused."

"He was a very tough opponent I got to hand it to him, but I gained the upper hand. He was down for the count.. or at least he was until he said he was actually playing with me to get me closer to him so he can seal me into a small object."

"And that object is the orb?" I asked Eun.

"Yes. The Dark Overlord has me stuck and now he can use me all he wants, but I was in luck. The Fire Elemental Guardian Sage, Ignitus came in and saved me. He attacked the Dark Overlord and swiped me and escaped."

"I was safe for now, but now that I was stuck there, I couldn't do anything. The Elemental Guardians tried to get me out but there was nothing they could do. The only thing they could do was hide me in a temple where nobody can easily find; a mountain invisible at the top but visible at the bottom. You can see it when you're down but cannot see anything when you're high in the sky."

'So that's why I couldn't see anything when I looked up.' I thought to myself.

"Anyone who finds the orb will be able to use my power to fight and protect. But they must pass a test first."

"A test?"

"They must fight me in combat for 5 minutes. And then they must answer a question from me. Your answer depends on my decision. Unfortunately none of those who came are worthy to possess my power."

"H-How many came?" I shivered a bit.

"Hmm... I think I lost count." She answered making me gasp. "Don't worry, I didn't kill them. I just sent them back to their homes and made them completely forget about me and this temple as if they woke up in a dream."

Suddenly I felt like I was descending, I was as I landed into a white circle. "I hope you can entertain me for 5 minutes." She said as she landed in the white circle as well folding her arms. "And I hope you understand what you fight for as well. I'll be waiting until you attack. You can surrender if you want. I won't complain."

I gulped. I'm now facing a celestial being from centuries ago. But she and I know that I don't have the strength to defeat her. My hands were numb and my legs shivered with fright. I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

Suddenly I remembered what happened in the past. How I was weak, pathetic and lonely. I wanted to change that by becoming strong and make new friends. I promised my brother that I'd be strong. I promised him that I would make friends. I promised him that I would refuse to back down to anyone. If I break that promise, I won't forgive myself. Having made up my mind, I took out my spear.

"I accept your challenge. I won't be going easy on you." I stated.

"Very well. Just you know you better be ready," She then suddenly creates orange energy from her hands. "because I'm a difficult being to take on."

I gulped and began to make my move. I charged at her and lunged my spear at her. She easily dodged. "Is that it?" She taunted.

I wasn't done yet. "You wish it was!" I turned around to make a horizontal swing at her. After my swing, I couldn't fin her for some reason.

"Looking for me?" I turned to see her. I was shocked that she was sitting on my spear as I couldn't even feel her weight at all. She then reach her hand at my face as if she was going to blast me. I shook my spear as fast as I can to get her off. She eventually did.

"I had people do that to me a lot of times." She said as she put her hands to her hips.

"Did they do this? **Javelin Throw!** " I shouted as I threw my spear at her. She was surprised as my spear flew to her fast. She moved her face as quick as she could to the side. She barely dodged but I managed to get her to bleed on her cheek.

"Impudent Little..." She became mad as she blasts me with orange energy from her hands. I freaked as I jumped to the side as I dodged. She wasn't done yet. She then moved the blast to me. I knew I had to run so I did. I ran around her in order to grab my spear.

"I don't think so!" She makes the blast smaller by letting go one of her hands and then shoots a ball of energy at my spear.

"EEK!" I squeaked as I jumped away. I saw my spear flying away. It landed to a place much farer from here.

"Heh! You're a good one." Eun complimented me. "Let's see if you can get your spear like this?" She then suddenly flew over me and then threw some small things I couldn't see properly onto the floor. They were so small I could see nothing but the floor.

"What are you gonna do now?" She began to giggle. I twitched a little.

I knew this was a trap. I began to think that the stuff she threw were landmines. She's begging me to go there. I cannot see but I need to know where they are. Just to make sure, I asked Eun something. "Can you give me a rock or something please?"

"Does it look like there're any rocks around here?" Eun joked and then sighed. "Fine." She summoned a small rock from her hands and tossed it to me.

I threw the rock randomly at the field. Once it reach to the ground, there was a suddenly explosion making me shocked. "H-How much energy did you put in t-these mines?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm... Probably a lot." Eun smiled evily. I shivered even more.

'Just how in the world am I supposed to get past this and get my spear?' I thought to myself.

"You better think fast because I can't wait for you. You got 10 seconds." Eun told me.

'10 seconds? That's barely enough to think of a good plan.' I need to remember my training quick.

Then I remember that my brother once said; "If you can't use the ground, use the sky."

'That's it!'

"Time's up!" Eun shouted as she charged toward me. I freaked and jumped high up to dodge. I used my energy and connected them into my legs as I sky walked over the land mines. "What?!" Eun cried shocked. "How is she-?"

As soon as I was under my spear, I stopped and landed right next to it. "Okay! I'm going to end this!" I shouted.

"Tch! I'm the one who should be saying that. Prepare yourself! Because you won't get a second chance." She reached out her right hand as orange electricity was flowing around it. She then lifted her hand in the air as a gigantic ball of orange energy was above her giving a fearful shock.

I knew she was going to make a big shot so I had to do the same thing. I went to my position and charged my energy to the spear ready to make another throw but differently this time. 'Let's hope this works.' I thought to myself.

"TAKE THIS!" She shouted as she threw her ball to me.

I need to do it now but I haven't finish charging yet. 'Oh no! I have to hurry before it-' Before I could finish my thoughts, I finished charging. Not having the time to talk I threw my spear horizontally as I shouted; " **WINDMILL CUTTER!** " My spear became a razor sharp saw as it spins to the ball in a very fast speed.

They finally began to clash as my Windmill Cutter was making sparks on the energy ball. "I-Impossible, your attack is actually rivalling my energy ball?" Run said shocked to what she has saw, she wasn't the only one. I never knew I had the power to clash with that attack. I stopped thinking and continued focusing on my powers. I tried to make my force stronger to push the spear forward to win against the energy ball.

"HAAHHH!" I screamed out loud as I enflamed my spear into a fiery windmill cutter which sliced the ball and turned it into nothing. Eun gasped to what she saw. I thought I was going to win as my spear was still spinning towards Eun, but I celebrated too soon. I became shocked when Eun actuallhy caught my spear with her one hand with ease.

"I'm impressed, Ara Haan. You're the first human who managed to take my giant energy ball. You must be a special one." She smiled. She then saw me grabbing my knees with exhaustion. "Looks like you're out of power. In that state and me having your spear, I 'm afraid it's my victo-" Before she could finish. I suddenly heard ringing. I looked around curious to where it was coming from.

"Time's up already? Darn! I was so looking forward to finishing you. But 5 minutes are 5 minutes. You win the battle, Ara Haan." I was about to jump with joy but she cut me off. "But that doesn't mean you have earn the right to make a pact with me... not yet anyway. You still need to pass the other test. Don't worry, it's not another battle so you can relax."

I sat down in relief. Because of my exhaustion, we took a short break before I can start my next test. "So, how did that battle feel, Ara Haan."

"Please, just Ara thank you." I told her. "That battle, I think I've learned something from it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I've learned that it takes focus, concentration, mind and speed to outwit and defeat your opponent. Make it look predictable and you have your opponent looking up to you. At least, that's what I think of... I'm not entirely sure."

"I understand, everyone have their own thoughts for fighting. Anyway, break times over. You can't aspect me to keep you here forever. It's time for you second and final test. You're going to answer this question. Answer it wisely because you won't get a second chance. Are you prepared?"

I slightly gulped. "Y-Yes! I'm ready." I answered nervously.

 **"What does 'power' mean to you?"**

I stopped moving as mind went totally blank, except for the question Eun just asked me. What does 'power' mean to me? That never even crossed my mind at all. What power is used for or what power is needed for. Heck, I don't even know what power means. There are lots of people who use different meanings of power. Most of them think that power is a tool that can make them take, win, fight and control. Others say power means to protect the ones they love which I agree on. But I know there's something deeper than those. I closed my eyes as I began to remember what I learned from it in books and scrolls and my family. I read that power is more of meaning as it is. Remembering what I read and heard from my family, I opened my eyes with determination as I was ready to give my answer.

"'Power' is the ability to make that which you believe a reality." I spoke. Eun became surprised to my answer. "Power has other meanings like strength, defend, speed and more. Power is something what you can do that can change what you are and possibly others as well. Control or protect are simple ones but that's not what I entirely think. Power can change your life depending on what you choose to do with it. Save your friends, conquer lands, destruction, justice, what you desire can really happen if you use it. Power is what you do with it effects the fate of your life and/or possibly the world. This is my answer, Eun."

After gasping for air because I could hardly take a break from my speech, Eun closed her eyes while folding her arms. She had her eyes closed for a long time; it felt very awkward around the place. The longer the silence, the more nervous I get. Finally, Eun opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Your answer is very well-said and interesting. Most warriors don't usually say that. But those who are very wise and honest can make an answer like that. And frankly, you're one of those people, as well as I am too."

I was surprised that Eun actually complimented my answer making my hopes go higher. "So... does that mean I-"

"Yes, Ara. You have passed my tests. This also means you are my perfect host and partner."

"R-Really?!" She nodded. My eyes turned to sparkling stars and I cheered with it very loud scream. I was uncontrollably jumping while holding Eun's hands. After finding out, I immediately blushed as I let go of her. "I-I'm sorry! This was so sudden; I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's all right. It's natural to feel that way. I'd actually do the same thing if I finally found my perfect host." She smiled.

"So... what happens now?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I will form a pact with you, where I will be inside you as long as you have the orb and hairpin under your possession. The orb is what keeps me with you and the hairpin keeps control of my power balanced if anything fierce will happen to me." She explained.

"I-Inside me?!" I squeaked.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything weird with your body. I'll just let you borrow my power if any needs of emergency. Be sure to use my power when necessary, understand."

"O-Okay..." I wasn't entirely comfortable though."

"I will now transport you back to reality."

"H-Huh? Wait!" Before I could do anything, everything went bright but only for a short time because I was back at the Temple of Mystics after looking around the place. "I... I'm back here?"

"Right you are again."

"Wha-? Eun? Where-?"

"I'm inside you, or rather in your mind." Eun told me. "I'll be communicating you from here on out wherever you are."

"Huh?" I then looked at myself. "Wha- My clothes!" I looked almost like a shrine maiden.

"Oh yeah, I decided to give you a change since I have you as my host. And it's not bad for typical fashion. And I used the word 'fashion' very loosely." Eun groaned.

"Oh. Wait! The orb and the hairpin!" I looked at the cushion and it was empty.

"I already put the orb in your pocket tightly and the hairpin in your hair. So you're ready to go."

"Um... About that. I sort of got lost and I mistakenly went up here to find directions and look for the nearest village. O-Only at first before I found this, I didn't mean any offence."

"... It's fine, you already agreed to your terms. Anyway, I haven't been out for hundreds of years so I don't know what Elrios even looks like anymore."

"I guess I should look around to see the nearest- Ah! I see it!"

Eun looked around Elrios in my mind. "Wow! I must have missed a lot over the years."

"You don't wanna know." I sweatdropped. "Looks like I have to g back down there." I groaned. "Speaking of that, what's with all these stairs?"

"So it knows that something is up here." She answered.

"Still, why so many?" I pouted as I went down the stairs. 'This is the worst...'

 **GL: Stairs... I hate them too.**

 **Ara (Legend): "Lies on a sofa exhausted" So tired...**

 **GL: Anyway, That's it for Ara's 1st job. Yes! I made Eun a human figure instead of a fox because I personally prefer her human like than an animal. She's basically a maiden so I made Ara a maiden like her.**

 **Last one will be Elesis which may be a bit difficult. But don't worry, I'll make her 1st job as great as I can. Her power is sort of similar to Elsword but her story and resolve is totally different. I'll show you once I've written it. Add and Luciel will have to wait.**

 **Ara's 1st Job: Little Maiden: Has black haired ponytail equipped with a fox-shaped hairpin. Orange eyes. Wears an white and orange shrine maiden costume except a black skirt with brown long socks instead of a long dress. Wears long white sleeves, white and orange shoes, and the orb of Eun hidden in her pocket tightly. Weapon: Orange Tail Remastered (Spear), The power of the Celestial Maiden. Element: Fire, Earth. Age: 17.**

 **Eun (Human Figure): Has white long hair with a silver headband. Wears an white and orange shrine maiden costume with a red long dress, crystal-coloured sleeves, clear shoes and a fox-shaped hairpin. Weapon: The power of the Celestial Maiden. Element Earth. Age: Unknown**


	9. Elesis's 1st Job: Enraged Knight

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sometimes, I just wonder why I don't come back to these stories when I'm supposed to do them. That's probably something I'll never know. Anyway, sorry for being a while. I feel like I should come back often if I have enough time that is. I've got an idea of what Elesis's 1st job will be. It'll take effort, but it'll be fine. Without further to do, let's go!**

* * *

Elesis's Pov

I've been getting many headaches for some reason. Actually, it's not only just my head, but also my heart as well. It's been beating much more harder than I feel as if something in my body is calling to me. My body heats up so much, I began sweating a lot. It almost hurts. And all of the sudden, I feel like I'm in a bad mood today. I accidentally shouted at my friends when I couldn't concentrate on my training because of their noise. Something was seriously wrong with me. I've been trying to figure it out day by day, but I've got no luck so far.

"Is something bothering you, Elesis?" I turned around to see Ignitus concerned with my problem.

"Ah! Ignitus! Sorry, I just feel like there's something wrong with me..." I slowly told him.

"Hm... It's true. You have been acting a bit... aggressive lately." He wasn't sure what to make about this situation. "Why don't you go out and calm yourself? Maybe that will help you focus and control your power and temper."

"...I think I'll go and do that. Thank you, Ignitus. I'll see you in the afternoon!" I smiled as I left the Temple of Warriors.

"Stay safe out there!" He called out to me before I lost sight of him.

* * *

"NGH!" I gawked as I felt the strong heartbeat from my chest again. _'_ _What's with this feeling I keep getting?'_ I thought to myself. _'Every time I feel it, I feel like I want to burn something up. But why!?'_ I shook my head rapidly to forget about and kept walking to the Ruben swamp. While I was walking about, I heard some odd giggling noise both left and right on my direction. I tried to ignore them, but the noise was getting louder. Having enough of the noise, I grabbed my sword and attempted to investigate where it's coming from. But I didn't notice that the ground I was standing on was unstable, it crumbled beneath me as it broke itself into pieces causing me to fall in as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Ignitus's PoV

Something has been going on odd lately with Elesis. Her aura is stronger than usual and it's been flowing in her for the whole day. It wasn't like her to take her anger on people by accident. I knew I had to do something. I felt that letting Elesis go out on her own would be risky to Elrios. I decided that I should follow her and see if she runs into any trouble. Because I must not let her fight anyone or she would lose control of herself and destroy Elrios.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

I blinked a couple of times after I was unconscious. After regaining my sight, everything was up-side down. I felt like I was being dragged on the floor. I was right. Some odd beast was dragging my body while I was out. It didn't notice me since it was just dragging my leg. I don't know where it's taking me, but I don't even want to see or find out. I'd want to move but it would cause some noise. There was no choice but to get rid of the monster. I grabbed my sword which was still on my hand and threw it on the monsters back. It squealed before it laid down dead. I got up and pulled my sword out and look around the place.

I feel like I'm in some sort of old cave. There were vines everywhere, and slimes on the wall which I tend to stay away from. I began to walk to look further detail about the place. I then found a room with lots of big green oval looking eggs. They must be where some kind of swamp insects are made. I wasn't able to go much detail when I was ambushed by a couple of insect monsters. They must have heard the monster I killed. They were a fast bunch so I had to make quick movements before slashing them in half. Listening to my advice, I managed to take all of them down (Plus destroying the eggs in the process). There were no other room in this room, except for a hole. I sighed that I have to jump down and go further deep into the cave. While I was walking, I heard strange noises.

"Red-hair... hair... hair"

"That SO did not sound like an echo..." I groaned as I kept moving. I spotted more insects trying to take me, so I started fighting again. It was strange though. I feel like I slashing my enemies much harder than before. For some reason, seeing these monsters irritate me a lot, it made me tempt to use my fire to burn them all. I stabbed one of the insects and brutally tore it in half with my hand. Something was really wrong with me. After killing all of the insects, I heard something above me. It was another insect monster, except a bit bigger and tougher by it's look.

"Hello. Red-Haired Knight. I see you made your way to the lower depths of my fortress." He said to me.

"Fortress!? What do you mean!? Who are you!?" I questioned him.

"You can call me "Ent". I've been watching your fighting abilities and I'm impressed that you annihilated my swarm of insects. Though your combat efficiency has only marginally improved, your failure to unleash your true potential hinders your progress." I had no idea what he was trying to say. But he said that I had something powerful in me, but I cannot unleash it. How does he know that? What is he trying to get me to do? If he's telling the truth, then I must know how to obtain this power in me.

"I don't know how you know me. But if you think I can't unleash my true power, then show me how!" I demanded.

"One of my subordinates, Kira-Kira, has volunteered to assist you in unleashing your full potential." The insect left into a cave when another one came back. This time she wore a green cloak so I couldn't see her face.

"Heeheehee... You better keep up with me, unless you're scared... scared... scared." She giggled. "Catch me if you can! Can! Can!" She then left. That echo was so fake in many ways.

"For some reason, that thing irritates me." I grumbled as I got somewhat angrier. I felt my hard heartbeat again as I became much angrier. I looked around to find a way up that cave. I then saw a old stone pillar that looks high enough to make itself into a path up. I pushed the pillar in front of the high cave as the pillar leaned down to it, making a pathway up. I climbed up to the pillar and managed to pass through the cave. As I was chasing after Kira-Kira, I heard her annoying voice again.

"You're too slow! Slow! Slow!" She shouted as she teleported around to an arena looking room. I kept twitching with anger as she was mocking me. With no hesitation, I jumped into the arena facing at the cloaked insect who was standing on a pillar in the middle of the arena. "Looks like we have to put you in your place!" She said when a swarm of insects appeared around the arena. "Let's see if the small ones can toughen you up." She giggled.

"I'll burn them into crisp!" I shouted as I began my battle stance. I channelled my sword as it became the Fire Comet. The swarm of insects charged towards me. I was slashing every one of them. Most of them were fast, so I had to use my fire to burn all of them. I was getting tired of killing all the insects, when suddenly my heartbeat rose higher, as I felt an energy of rage flowing towards me killing the insects much faster than ever. I spun around like a tornado killing all the insects around me until there was nothing left. Even after that, I wasn't even tired. The rage in me was keeping me moving and alive. The heartbeat was getting much stronger by the minute I was fighting.

 _'What's with this feeling!?'_ I thought to myself as I was grasping my chest. _'This surging that seethes from deep within my body... It's making me go crazy every time I fight. The more I keep fighting, the more angrier I get. And right now, I feel like I want to burn everything I see.'_

Suddenly, a big beetle-looking monster suddenly appeared from the ground. It was so close, it surprised me when it tried to grab me with its mouth. I managed to grabbed them but the force was so strong, I could hardly hold them. Eventually, I was stuck into them before it sent me flying. I stabbed the ground with my sword to prevent staying on the air and back to the ground. "Look at that! It's as big and tough as you!" Kira-Kira mocked.

"Shut up! I'll crush that thing!" I shouted angrily as I began my fighting stance. The beetle looked like it was going to charge at me again. I wasn't going to let it grab me again. As soon as it crawled towards me, I immediately rolled left dodging the bug as it crashed into the wall. It was stunned as its lower part looked vulnerable. It was my chance to counterattack as I slashed it. The bug squealed as it awoke from its stun and turned around to face me. It charged to me again much faster than before. This time, I blocked it with my sword only for it to be caught by its mouth. Like last time, it turned its head sending me flying into a wall. I groaned in pain while angrily gritting my teeth.

"Uh-oh! Did little miss Red-Hair get a bump on her head? Better get a first aid before you get hurt again." Kira-Kira laughed as she was having fun watching.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I growled. I charged my sword turning my sword into a gigantic flaming saber. I roared loudly as the flames and anger curled up inside me. I jumped high up above the beetle ready to split the insect in half. **"MAXIMUM... FIREEEEEE!"** I shouted as I slammed my sword down to the beetle's face. The whole area crumbled as the fire burned the whole place. The beetle squealed as it disintegrated into nothing but dust. Kira-Kira stood still on the pillar keeping balance and preventing herself from getting burnt. As the flames finally cleared away, there was nothing but me and the cloaked insect left. The ground was coloured black, the vines were burnt, there was hardly much left. I looked at my body seeing if I changed... But I didn't change at all. I didn't feel any new power. I didn't look anything new. I didn't feel any different at all. I was still me. "What...? Did I not do it?" I asked myself. "But I fought with my hardest. Why? Why can't I do it!? Why can't I reach my full potential!?" I fell down to my knees, looking down on the ground. Nothing but humiliation felt before me. I fought so hard, but I did it for nothing. I began feeling so angry that I cannot get stronger. I feel like I cannot defeat my enemies. I feel like I cannot protect Elsword. I just couldn't believe myself that I'm being weak. I was getting sick of it. _"I don't want to lose. I don't want to end it here. Elsword managed to achieve his true potential, so why can't I!? If I can't do it now, when will I do it!?"_ As I was thinking about it, the fire around me were strongly flowing, though they weren't the same fire I was using. They were something different.

"Hahahahaha! You're pathetic!" Kira-Kira laughed as she saw me defeated. "We'll tear you apart, just like everyone else who came here." I was shocked as she said that other people were here and died here. They died because of Ent and Kira-Kira. I became to realised that this cave isn't an old tunnel, it was a living hell full of insects. Kira-Kira summoned more insects ready to kill me.

"...Shut up..." I growled as I stood there, gritting my teeth with destructible feelings; Anger, Rage and Hatred. I refused to forgive what they had done to innocent lives. I was going to make them pay for everything. The fire was getting stronger as it was covering my entire body. "...Shut up..." I repeated as my heart was beating harder and the anger inside me was rising.

"You are hurt... tired... Give up... up... up." Kira-Kira taunted. But after hearing that, I finally snapped.

 **"I SAID SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"** I roared loudly after I stood up. My eyes were full of rage, they glowed red. The anger caused a fire tornado around me, burning most of the insects that were close to me. I could feel nothing but rage flowing around me. I've had enough of monsters trying to intimidate me. I was going to mercilessly kill them for real. I kept roaring with anger as the fire tornado was getting fiercer. Everyone were getting afraid of what I have become, including Kira-Kira. She's got a right to be scared., because she will be joining the insects once I'm done with them.

After the tornado disappeared, I became an entirely different person. My looks, my clothes, my sword and even my personality. I was now wearing a red clothes with black flames labelled on them. My hair was still red but it had a slightly orange colour at the end of my hair. And my eyes were still red but looking inside there was flames flowing around. My sword was all red and black now, it had an odd shape too and looks more spikier than before. I was very angry. I gave my enemies and threatening stare making them twitch in fear. I was gritting my teeth hard, it made a ferocious noise like a wild beast looking at their enemies with rage. I wanted to burn anything that stands in my way. And I just know what to burn.

"I-Impossible! She wasn't suppose to do that!" Kira-Kira shouted in complaint. I wasn't listening. I just wanted the monsters dead.

"I'll annihilate every last one of you!" I shouted as created a ferocious fire slash wave burning the insects into crisps. More were coming, but that didn't stop me, in fact that angered me even more.

"You can't kill us all, Knight!" Kira-Kira shouted.

 **"I'll prove you wrong!"** I countered. All of the insects jumped to me, but that was the biggest mistake they made. I enflamed my sword and made a giant horizontal slash, burning all the insects into crisps. After doing that, I let out a roar of anger frightening the rest of the insects as they all ran away from me and hid themselves in the depths of Ruben.

"Come back here! You're all cowards!" Kira-Kira shouted at her minions before I cut the pillar in half causing her to fall off and land down to the arena. "I think it's time to take my leave." She said to herself and attempted to get up and run until I stomped her back to make her stay down. I wanted to burn her into dust so bad, but before I did, I had to ask her one question.

 **"Where's Ent!?"** I asked her angrily.

"As if I'd tell you where he is!?" She talked back. She then watched as I enflamed my sword and rose it up as it the sword became bigger and bigger. She trembled when she knew I was dead serious about killing her if she didn't tell me. "Wait! You're looking for Ent? I'll tell you where he is." I let go of my foot and grabbed her neck with one hand.

 **"Hurry up! My patience is at critical low."** I said to her.

"He's right beyond those big doors over there." She pointed up at the two big doors behind the arena. "That's where he is. Just don't kill me!" As much as I want to kill her so badly, I don't want to end up becoming a heartless monster. I reverted flame out of my sword and let out a 'tch'. I threw Kira-Kira to a wall. The force was strong, it caused a stone to fall on her legs. She yelped in pain as she was stuck there. She screamed for help but I had no time for this and headed for the doors. I grabbed the left door and dragged it to the ground with my rage, breaking what's holding it. I swung the right door as it instantly flew itself to the opposite side where the stone walls were. I continued to proceed to find Ent, so I can burn him for murdering the innocent people who were trapped here.

* * *

I finally found Ent in a big room full of multiple screens above him. The screens were made out of natural energy showing different Regions across Elrios. I feel like he was going to do something bad if he goes to them. That's why I have to destroy this place so no one can come here and die here again. "Ah... I see you finally found your true power." He said to me when he turned around to see me.

" **Ent! Why did you kill the other people who came here!? They did nothing wrong!"** I called out to him.

"Oh, but they were the ones who came here by themselves. So I decided to take care of them as test subjects for my... playground." I gritted my teeth when I heard that he was using innocent lives for his own amusement.

 **"I'll destroy this place, and you along with it! You'll pay for what you've done!"** I charged to Ent and attempted to slash him, only to be stopped by a vine that caught my right hand causing me to drop my sword. Before I could try to take it off with my left hand, another vine caught it leaving my defenceless as the vines pulled me down on one knee. I tried to struggle my way out but the vines were tight and strong, I couldn't get them off of me.

"You didn't think I'd just let you go on your own way- and try to destroy me?" Ent smirked. "Why don't you join me? Together, we can control Elrios with our hands and possibly the whole world. You can have as much power as you want." I gritted my teeth in that response.

 **"Don't play dumb with me! I'll never forgive you! I'll burn you into dust!"** I roared as I tried to struggle my way off. Ent just sighed.

"Such a pity. You would have been a fine asset to this. Oh well, I know a way to handle you. But right now, sit there like a good pet, while I finish my work." He turned back to the natural control panels and started typing buttons.

 **"Kill you...!"** I growled the rage inside me was rising again. I could think nothing but destroying that piece of filth and this whole cave. I was going destroy everything around me. Driven by anger, I burned vines with my fire and roared loudly as I enflamed my sword with much ferocious fire. **"I WILL BURN YOU!"**

"Impossible!" Ent cried in shock as the fire in my sword was getting bigger and bigger. The whole area was on fire, it was making a fire chain around other rooms.

 **"BLAZING SCISSORS!"** I roared as I performed a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam crumbling the ground with pure fire and Ent along with it, then released two crossing spikes of flames (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. The last slash was the one I used all my power with. It made a huge fire explosion in the area. The range was so big, it even reach through the surface. Ent was already incinerated by the fire but that didn't stop the fire itself. I bet many people could see the explosion from far distances. I'm mostly sure the cave have crumbled and turned to rubble, and the insects were crushed by them. After the fire went away, I saw the blue sky from under here. The explosion made a gigantic hole from above. I held on to my knees huffing from the power I used. I felt like I overdid it. After taking a few breaths, something suddenly flew down behind me. I quickly turned around and tried to ready my battle stance but I was exhausted I could hardly hold my sword properly. But I didn't need to, because the one I was facing was an old friend.

"Elesis, did you do this?"

"Ah! Ignitus! It's you..." I said before I collapsed out of exhaustion.

* * *

I ended up waking in the Temple of Warriors in bed. Ignitus was watching me, he said I was out for 5 hours. But he said I didn't miss anything so I gave a sigh of relief.

"So Elesis, that power. How did you do it?" He asked me.

"I...I don't know. For some reason, when I was attacked by Ruben's insects, I felt a huge surge of anger inside me. And before you know it, that happened. I was so angry, I felt like burning everything in my path. I didn't mean that literally though!" I waved my hands to break up the misunderstanding. "I feel like a lot of fire has enter to my body. Nothing but rage is what I felt."

"I knew it."

"Eh?"

"Elesis, you have unlocked your potential as a Fire Knight."

"Fire Knight?"

"Fire Knights are warriors of knights who have mastered the power of fire. Their personality also changes where these knights become enraged and brutal. They will fight any enemies without hesitation."

"So... that means."

"Yes, you are a Fire Knight now, just like your brother." I looked at my hand as I felt a sense of success as I clenched it. I've now gotten stronger. With that, I'll be able to protect my brother. I was about to get out until Ignitus pushed me back. "Hold on! You still need some rest. Even if were out for a long time, you still haven't gotten all of your energy back."

"Aww!" I pouted but he was right. I used a lot of energy after that 'incident'. I nodded as I laid back in bed, resting peacefully. Right before I fell asleep, I heard Ignitus say something before he left.

"I wish you luck, **War Knight Elesis**."

* * *

 **Elesis's 1st Job: War Knight: Has a red long braid hair, Red eyes, Wears a white shirt, a red and white jacket (the right sleeve is cut however) equipped with a zipper, brown gloves with steel gauntlets (Weighs 50 pounds), a white skirt, white socks, iron shoes (Weighs 20 pounds), a iron pauldron on her left shoulder and a golden locket. Weapon: Red Comet Remastered (Claymore). Element: Fire, Wind & Water (Those will be explained in TLOE: A Long Search). Age: 17.**

 **Fire Knight Elesis: Red Hair with a bit of orange at the end. Shirt turns black. Her jacket turns red with black flames labelled on them. Her skirt is black as well as her socks. He iron shoes are coloured black as well as her gauntlets and gloves. Her eyes are still red but orange flames are flowing inside. The pauldron turns black with a fire symbol on it. Her sword turns black with an glowing outline of orange. It had an curved spikes above the handle as symbols of flames. Personality: Anger & Rage**

 **GL: Phew! Finally done with Elesis. Dunno how long that took. Oh well, I got it down. Next will be Karis's turn since she's part of the El Party. Dunno when I'm gonna do her, I'll think about it soon. Later!**


End file.
